Unwanted
by JadeBrycin2116
Summary: It was just a one night stand he doesnt even know happened. He tries to forget about it now that things are finally working out with Lydia but Stiles didnt thnk that night with Derek would come back to haunt him. Now what is he supposed to do? He doesnt like Derek does he? And Derek doesnt like him...right? It doesn matter now. No matter who he's with, his life is over. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! so ive been playing with this idea in my mind for a few weeks and i thought id finally try it out. ive never written anything like this before, so be nice please? :) i know not everybody is comfortable with this kind of subject (mpreg n all) so i thought id warn you again that its in here.

Im unsure as to who stiles will end up with in the end. this is a sort of making it up as i go kind of thing. It could be derek or lydia or anybody. btw for this story, isaac boyd and erica are wolves but the kanima story line isnt there. Its just hunters vs wolves :) thnks for understanding

well...here it goes

i do not own teen wolf

* * *

1

It wasn't unheard of, not anymore. I mean, it happened more often than you might think. My dad said It was a little weird when it happened to that guy in Colorado thirty-five years ago and still kind of odd when it happened to that guy who lived down the street from me when I was in kindergarden. I was still a little grossed out by it when it happened to that kid who went to the community college across town or the captain of the Beacon Hills tennis team last year but I got over it. I mean by now, it was accepted and more common. I just, like never ever in a million years, thought it would happen to me.

**Xxx 5 weeks ago xxX**

Of course I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, which seems to happen to me a lot actually. I came to the forest to meet up with Scott and ended up finding Derek instead. I was just walking casually, minding my own business with my hands in my pockets, when he came racing by.

"Stiles! Run!" he said grabbing my arm and yanking me before I even had a chance to register what was going on. Next thing I know I'm being dragged by him through the dark of the forest and I don't even know why.

We run for about five minutes before he finally stops, looking around to make sure it's clear I guess. From what, I don't know, but you never know when it involves werewolves. "I think we lost them, for now at least."

I'm crouched over, hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath, "Lost who? What's going on? Where the hell is Scott?"

He says one word, "Hunters." Like that is just supposed to explain everything.

"Hunters? Why did I have to run then? They aren't hunting me," I complain mostly because I'm out of breath and aggravated about it.

"You hang out with Scott and you're wandering around the forest at night. That's a good enough reason for them."

Finally I think I can breathe again and I stand up, "Yeah, whatever you big scaredy-wolf. Have you seen Scott? You didn't sacrifice him to the Argents back there or anything did you?"

Derek rolls his eyes and just starts walking, where I don't know. He's always doing something weird and mysterious for no apparent reason. "Not unless you mean Allison. I can almost guarantee you he's with her."

"What? No way. He told me-how would you even know?"

I start to follow Derek through the woods. He moves branches and kicks rocks as we pass them, "Just trust me, I know."

"That's not even an an-whatever. I'm going home." I turn around and start to walk in the other direction before I feel a firm hand gripping my bicep. I turn around to see Derek looking at me like I'm crazy.

"What the hell Derek?"

"Are you stupid? You're going to head back that way even after I told you there are hunters over there?"

"Ugh...yeah. I live in that direction, that's kind of how I plan to get home."

Even in the dark, I can see him roll his eyes. He still hasn't let go of my arm either. "I'll take you home."

He's serious too. Derek actually drives me home himself. I don't why he's feeling all overly protective of my all of a sudden, but it's a free ride home I guess so whatever. It saves me effort.

"Well...that was fun, we should definitely never do that again," I say, opening the door and putting a foot out onto the sidewalk.

"I saved your dumbass from getting shot and or captured tonight. You think that would deserve a thank you?"

"Why? They didn't even se-"

"Damn it Stiles! With everything that's going on, if they had seen you out by yourself you would have not have gotten away as easy as you think! Did you want to take your chances and die tonight because that can be arranged!" I don't see why he's yelling at me. I'm fine now anyway so what does it matter?

I shrug, stepping all the way out of the car, "No, not really. I kind of have a date on Friday so dying would be really inconvenient."

I close his car door and stand making the trek up to my own front door. Barely two seconds later, Derek is in front of me, eyebrow raised, "A _date_?"

"Yeah," I nod, "a date." Is it really that hard to believe? I go to walk past Derek and he just follows me up to my porch.

"With who?"

"Lydia," I answer triumphantly, sticking my key in the door. "It's our third actually. I think I'm really getting somewhere."

It took me forever and cost me the equivalent of a small car, but I convinced her to let me take her out. She acted like a kind of bitch for the first half of our first date, but that's just Lydia. She came around though. She even said yes when I asked her on a second and didn't punch me in the face when I kissed her goodnight. Third date was just days away and I think I'm making some pretty decent progress.

Derek's face contorts in disgust, "Lydia?"

"Yes. Lydia, Lydia Martin, Lydia."

The alpha looks at me like he's studying me, like he's trying to decide what move to make next. The one he goes with is not the one I'm expecting at all. Suddenly his lips are crashing against mine in a mix of need and aggression. It takes me a second, but I pull back.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I try to make my voice firm, but it comes out shaky and unstable. I'm just so surprised. I didn't even think Derek liked me as a person, let alone like this.

He doesn't respond with words. He just smirks and starts to kiss me again. I guess the fact that I don't pull back anymore is what gives him the green light to go further. I don't even know what's going on. My mind wants me to pull away but I kind of don't want to. He's pushing me inside my doorway and I let him push me all the way to the living room couch. His kisses are growing more desperate as she starts to run his hands over my body and when they find a way to my pants button I don't stop him.

I end up letting him go way farther than I ever should have. I don't know why. I mean it's not like I hated it I guess, but I'm kind of dating Lydia, or at least trying to. As Derek is getting up and buttoning his pants, I look down at the floor and can't help feeling a little ashamed of myself. What the hell just happened? What did I just do? What the hell was Derek doing and why? What did that just mean?

It's at that moment that I decide I'm just not going to mention this to anybody, ever. It never happened. Derek never came over. We never had sex. None of it.

**Xxx present time/ 5 weeks later xxX**

"Oh my God, what is that smell?" I ask walking into the kitchen that morning. Whatever it is, it's making my stomach turn flips and not the good kind.

My dad stares at me from his spot in front of the stove, eyebrow raised up as if I'm weird. Does he not smell that?

"You mean the scrambled eggs?"

"Yes! They smell terrible. Are they expired or something?" I make my way to the fridge, hand on my stomach, just trying to not toss my cookies all over the floor.

"No, I just bought these yesterday. They should be fine," he looks back and forth between me and the pan cooking on the stove. It looks as if he's trying to decide whether or not to take my word and throw them out. I would. They just don't smell right. "So I'm guessing you don't want any then?"

"No, I'm okay." I opt for a soda instead.

My dad lowers his eyebrows disapprovingly at my selection, "Is that what you-Stiles you can't have soda for breakfast."

"What? Why not? It's diet! It doesn't even have any calories," I pout. This isn't something I normally do. I've honestly never had soda for breakfast before, but today it just sounds really good. I feel like if I don't drink this, I'm going to regret it all morning. It's as if I need it or something.

As I pop the tab on the can, my dad sets a plate of eggs down onto the table and slides it towards me. The sight and smell makes me gag so bad I think I might throw up. I have to cover my nose just to stop myself.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" he asks, frowning. I know he's just trying to make sure I eat a nutritious breakfast or whatever but scrambled eggs just aren't doing it for me this morning.

"Yeah dad I'm sure. Look I have to get to school but I'll see you later tonight alright?" I don't even wait for a reply before making my way out the door. The minute my nose hits fresh air I feel a thousand times better. I've never had that reaction to eggs before; I eat them all the time. There was just something wrong with that batch I swear. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if my dad ate them and got sick.

* * *

When I get to school, I head to my first class and everything seems to go alright. It isn't until second period that my stomach starts to churn all over again and this time it doesn't go away. I'm sitting in my desk in the middle of class when I suddenly have to bolt out of the door in hopes of making it out to the bathroom. I can hear the teacher calling my name as I run, but I don't have time to stop. I mean not unless I just want to upchuck all over the hallway floor. It's only by the grace of God that I actually make it all the way to the stall in the first place.

I lay across the floor, head draped over the toilet throwing up for five minutes straight I swear. I don't even know what I'm throwing up after I empty all the diet soda out of my stomach. Once it's finally over, I drag myself up and rinse my mouth out at the sink. Maybe it wasn't my dad's eggs this morning; maybe I'm just catching a cold or something? I don't feel sick, but who knows?

I wait around the bathroom a few minutes to make sure I'm not about to have round two before making my way down the hall back to class. The teacher asks me what I was doing and I tell her. She even offers to send me to the nurse, but I convince her that I'm fine and finish out the rest of the period.

* * *

I make it through my few periods and then head to lunch sitting across from Scott and next to Lydia. "Hey," I say, setting two cans of diet soda down in front of me.

Everyone gives me a strange look. "What's with the liquid diet?" Scott asks burger in hand. It's like big and sloppy and gross and it smells like grease. I have to look away.

"My stomach's off today. I'm pretty sure I'll throw up again if I try anything else."

Lydia raises a skeptical eyebrow at me. It's a mix between concern and disgust. We're pretty much dating and have been since we hooked up after our third date, but sometimes that inner bitch still comes out. I learned that sometimes I just have to bring my inner dick out back. Just a little though. Enough to bring her back.

"You threw up? And you're still here?" she asks.

"Yeah, but it wasn't that bad." I pop the tab off my diet soda rather contently. As far as I'm concerned they don't know what they're missing. Almost everything they're eating looks and smells terrible, except for Allison's salad and the mayonnaise on Erica's turkey sandwich.

"Well if you're still feeling sick, maybe you should go home." Allison sounds like a mother hen. It's kind of cute most of the time, how always so concerned no matter what's going on. Today, not so much.

I see Jackson roll his eyes and nod in agreement at the other end of the table by Danny and Isaac, "Yeah before you infect all of us with your germs."

"Thanks for your concern guys, especially you Jackson, but I'm fine. I'm just gonna drink my soda and finish the day."

"If you insist," Lydia pushes her tray towards me and puts a hand on my leg, "But you can't just drink soda. At least eat something; it might make you feel better."

I look at her tray and the only thing I see that looks kind of alright is apple slices so I grab one and take a bite. It isn't terrible but it isn't all that great either. I guess it doesn't make me anymore nauseous, so I'll count it as a win.

* * *

After drinking all that damn soda, I have to be like nobody's business. I swear I'm raising my hand every twenty minutes to go. Not only is that super irritating, it's making me really tired too. I'm slowly running out of breath with each trip down the hallway. Plus I haven't really eaten, so my head is spinning a little.

By the end of the day I'm tired, dizzy, nauseous, and all I want to do is go home and lie down, maybe even take a nap. Just before I get to my jeep, I see Scott, Isaac and Erica all approaching me. Damn it, I hope they don't have any werewolf things to do because I'm not up for it right now.

"Feeling any better?" Scott asks looking me up and down.

Erica crosses her arms, "You look worse. Do you have a fever or something?"

Before I answer, she's sticking her hand to my forehead. I jump back, suddenly irritated at all this overprotectiveness. Just because I don't have claws doesn't mean I can't take care of myself.

"Nope, no fever."

"Guys I'm f-" I start but Isaac interrupts me.

"Maybe he's pregnant." The way he says it is so casual and nonchalant it only irritates me more. Why the hell would he even say that? If that was supposed to be a joke, it wasn't funny at all.

I shoot him a 'what the fuck?' look, but Scott and Erica raise their eyebrows.

"You know, come to think of it...you do smell a little different Stiles. That would make sense."

If Scott's really my best friend, he'll stop this right now. Pregnant really? Me? Yeah right. Lydia and I have always used a condom the few times we have done it and we only started like 3 weeks ago. You wouldn't be able to tell this early right? Besides, if that was the case she would more than likely be pregnant, not me.

"And he got up to pee like a million times during fifth period, not to mention the fact that you didn't eat. You were nauseas right?" adds Erica.

They all stare at me, waiting for an answer. I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of being right, but I end up rolling my eyes and nodding.

"You should at least by a test," suggests Isaac. I turn away and just start walking to my jeep.

"Yeah, sure. I'll think about it," I say just so I can leave. It more than likely isn't going to happen but I don't say that.

* * *

I get home, pop another can of soda, and head up to my room, crashing down onto my bed. What Isaac, Erica, and Scott said is still playing in my mind. I want to just ignore it but it keeps coming up and keeping me from getting the sleep I've been waiting for all day. Finally, just to push the stupid theory out of my mind, I pull out my phone and search pregnancy symptoms on my browser. I click the first link that comes up and read through it. It says symptoms include:

_Nasuea _

_Overactive Bladder_

_Sensitivity to taste and/or smell _

_Dizziness _

_Cravings_

_Vomiting _

_Fatigue _

_Mood swings _

_Heart burn _

_Weight gain _

I've been nauseous all day. I've been heading to the bathroom all day. Those eggs this morning and the food the guys were eating at lunch totally turned me off, just from the smell alone. That never happens. All I've wanted all day has been diet soda; in fact I was craving it this morning. I threw up during class this morning. I've been tired for no reason. I mean, I've never been so winded from just walking back and forth down the hall to the restroom before. I did keep getting irritated every time someone tried to help me. Maybe I haven't experience the last too yet but eight out of ten is enough right? That's eighty percent.

_OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod_.

What if they're right? What if I am pregnant? No way…I can't be...but knowing my luck, I probably am. It can't be with Lydia. I remember reading the chances of the guy getting pregnant in a heterosexual relationship was like less than six or seven percent. It was more common with male on male…_Oh shit._

Derek.

I had sex with Derek.

This couldn't be happening. Oh my God! I can't, no I refuse, to have his baby. There's no way. I'm sixteen and so far everything is going all right for me. I've even been doing well with Lydia! I waited years for that! What would she think? Or my dad…or anybody! No, this was not happening. I couldn't be pregnant after a random one night stand with Derek Hale, I barely even knew what was happening. No! He doesn't even like me as a person, he was probably just horny! Oh my God…

Now I had to know. I couldn't go one more day without being sure, but I didn't want to go to the doctor or buy a test. Someone would see me and tell my dad for sure. I'm panicking and I'm not sure what to do so I call Scott. He can help. Maybe he can go buy a few tests for me or something?

My hand is shaking as I listen to phone ring twice and wait for him to answer.

"Stiles?" I finally hear on the other line.

"Sc-Scott." Almost immediately he knows something's wrong.

"Stiles what's going on?"

"Scott…I…I think you guys were right. I think I might be pregnant."

* * *

well wat do u think? i plan on having more derek/stiles and more lydia/stiles moments, dont worry. im just setting up the fic right now :) plz review n tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

hey hey guys! im back, sorry it took so long! thanks to you guys who fav and reviewed and just checked out the story in general bc ive never written anything like this before. I changed the summart some bc i noticed it was long and a lot to read, but still the same story. anyways thnks again :)

i do not own teen wolf

* * *

2

"_I think I might be pregnant."_

All I hear is silence. Seriously, silence? I think this moment is a little too important for Scott to suddenly be speechless.

"Scott…_Scott_?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm here. I was just kind of, _shocked_, for a second. I mean I thought I heard you say you were pregnant." He does one of his classic nervous laughs at the end and I just roll my eyes over here. Maybe I should've tried calling somebody else.

"I did! Or at least, I think I am. I don't know. That's why I called you."

"Me? What am I supposed to do? You're the smart one remember? I want to help sure, but…"

I knew he would say something like that. Scott can be really clueless sometimes, which is why I do a lot of the thinking for both of us. If I didn't he might be dead by now. "I was hoping you would buy a test for me. I would go, but I don't want anyone to see me and tell my dad."

"Y-yeah sure, I can do th-Wait!" he stumbles as if he suddenly remembered something, "I can buy it, but I won't be able to bring it to you until I get off from work."

Scott always works the late shifts and closes up the animal clinic. If I wait that long, I'll be waiting until almost ten or eleven o'clock tonight. I can wait a little while, but I don't think my anxious nerves can wait _that_ long. I'd probably trick myself into having a panic attack by then.

I think about for a second, and idea coming to my mind. "What if you buy it and I'll meet you at the clinic?"

"Oh okay yeah! We can do that. Meet me at my job in half an hour."

I nod, even though he can't see me, and then grab my car keys. My hand is kind of shaking, and rightfully so. In a little less than an hour, I could be finding out some of the most devastating news that I have ever gotten in my entire life.

* * *

I walk into the doors of the animal clinic and my heart is racing. The closer I get to this, the more nervous I get too. Scott walks into the front lobby, seeing me before I see him, and comes straight over to me.

"Hey," he says, sticking his hand in his pocket and pulling out a thin box. "Were you going to go home, 'cuz we have a bathroom over there if you want to-"

"Well hello Stiles," I hear all of a sudden. I cringe, my hand still reaching out to grab the box as Scott's boss comes into view. "What brings you here?"

He glances down at our hands and I know he sees it. It's obvious what it is. "Pregnancy Test" is written in big, bold letters right across the box. Why would they do that? Have they ever heard of being discreet or inconspicuous? I mean really, this isn't something I'd like to be broadcasting to the entire world.

Scott looks away after quickly shoving the box into my hand. I feel my face turn hot and I try and push the box into my pocket. His boss just looks between the both of us and laughs, "Hmm…I see. Well, Stiles, not to pry into your business, but I do have the means to perform a proper blood test here if you'd prefer a more accurate answer."

I almost choke before I answer. I didn't mean for him to find out, but I guess I should take him up on his offer. Accuracy would be preferred for something like this. "Um…ugh…s-sure. Thanks I guess."

Needless to say, this is incredibly awkward. From the moment he draws blood to the time I have to sit around in the lobby waiting for Dr. Deaton to come out of the back lab with the results. I'm sitting with my hands pressed between my legs in the lobby when Scott comes out. "It's ugh…It's ready."

I stand up and follow him back into the examining room. I'm not going to say that my heart isn't beating out of control and I know Scott can hear it by the way he looks at me.

"Well Stiles, I have your results here." A piece of paper is in his hands and I assume that's what he's talking about. "I can give them to you to look over yourself or I can just tell you if you'd like."

"You can just say it," the suspense is killing me and besides, he already knows and Scott will find out eventually.

He nods, "Your results came out positive. Congratulations Stiles, you're pregnant."

All I can manage is to stare in disbelief and attempt to keep from losing it. I'm not sure whether to scream or cry or throw up. My results came back positive. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I'm not old enough to raise a baby. I really don't consider this news worth commending.

Scott looks in my direction and frowns. I think he wants to comfort me, like with a hug or something, but I'm glad when he decides against it. I probably would've punched him in the face if he did. Dr. Deaton might see this as cause for congrats but I don't. This is the beginning of the end because my dad is going to kill me.

"T-thanks," I force out even though I really don't feel like a thanks is in order.

"What are you going to tell Lydia?" Scott asks turning towards me. It's then that I realize the hardest part about all of this. Nobody knows about that night that night that I spent with Derek. What have I gotten myself into? I don't even want to imagine what telling him is going to be like.

I stare down at the floor and realize I might as well come clean now. No need in letting this drag on forever. "I don't think it's Lydia's," I mumble.

He obviously doesn't hear me because the next thing he says is, "What?"

I suck up a deep breath and try to add some more bass to my voice as I repeat myself. "It's not Lydia's!"

Scott's jaw just drops. I can practically feel the awkward tension in the room growing. This might be the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to me and that's saying a lot. "Then whose is it?"

He stares at me, awaiting an answer. I just really don't want to give it to him, or anybody else. I mean seriously, me and Derek? Who saw that happening? I take in a deep breath and turn my eyes in the other direction so that he can't see my face when I say, "I think its Derek's."

Scott doesn't say anything, but Dr. Deaton speaks up from his spot across the room. "That would make more sense, just based on facts. The ability to get pregnant as a male is an adaption we developed when the reproduction rate began to plummet years ago. It allowed for both men and women to carry a child, allowing whoever had a higher chance of carrying the child to term to become pregnant and keep society thriving. The likelihood that you were to get pregnant in a heterosexual relationship nowadays is possible but slim, unless of course she was totally incapable of carrying a child herself. The likelihood that you would pregnant by another male, especially an alpha, is much higher."

I know Scott it still stuck on the fact that I said Derek to process anything else so I'm left asking all the questions, "So do you…do you know a lot about this, and like werewolf pregnancies? Should I be expecting anything strange?"

He thinks over my question for a minute and then shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. I guess I should take that as a good sign. "No, not really. You will have to have to eat more than the average pregnant person and you'll be a little more fatigued. A werewolf fetus will probably wear you out a little more, considering you're an average person. Other than that, things should go over fairly normal, though you may be a little more hormonal around a full moon."

Well great, at least I have that much to be happy about. I know I'm not going to die or anything. "T-thanks," I say, obviously not happy with the entire situation.

Dr. Deaton nods with a genuine smile, "Your welcome Stiles. If you have any questions or need anything, please don't hesitate to come and talk to me. I'll help you in any way that I can."

I shoot him and appreciative smile back and then make my way towards the door, Scott following at my heels. Right before I get my hand on the door handle, his hand is on my shoulder. I can't tell if the look on his face is surprised or angry or concerned or what.

"Tell me you're kidding. When did you have sex with Derek?"

I purse my lips and think about it for a second. It's not like I was keeping exact dates or anything on my calendar. "Four or five weeks ago maybe. It was when I was supposed to meet you in the forest and you didn't show up, remember that? I could almost say this is your fault."

Scott rolls his eyes, knowing that deep down on the inside I'm kidding. It's deep down though, like _way_ deep. "I didn't even know you liked him. I thought you liked Lyd-"

"I do like Lydia!" It comes out almost too desperate and too loud, even for me. I lower my voice some to explain, "Derek was random. I don't know what happened. I guess I find him attractive and all but I always thought he would rather rip my throat out of my neck with his teeth than you know, have sex with me."

"What are you going to do?"

I open my mouth to speak but for once, I don't have anything to say. I look over at Scott and I shrug, clueless as to what I should do from here.

"You have to tell him."

I know I do but I don't want to. I don't want to tell anybody, especially Derek or my dad. Dad…He's going to be so disappointed and upset.

"You might as well get it over with," he advises, "So that you guys can figure out what you're going to do."

What we're going to do? He makes it sound like I'm going to get rid of it or something. I know I've only officially been pregnant for about fifteen or twenty minutes, but I instinctively place a hand over my stomach. "I already know what I'm going to do. I'm keeping it."

The look on Scott's face says that he already knew that. He is my best friend. He'd know better than anyone what I would do. "I mean, about your relationship. He's the father of your baby. You have to think about those kinds of things right?"

I don't want to. That is the last thing I even want to think about, but Scott's actually right for once. "Y-yeah," I start before walking towards the door, "I guess I do."

* * *

The ride to Derek's is long and nerve-wracking…the fact that he lives and hangs out in some of the creepiest places in Beacon Hills doesn't exactly help my nerves either. I start with the sketchy place he uses to train his pack and low and behold, he's there with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.

The first thing he does when he sees me is raise an aggravated eyebrow in my direction, "Stiles what the hell are you-"

I try to stand my ground even though my knees have suddenly gone week and my stomach is flip-flopping, "I need to talk to you..._In private_."

He looks back between his pack and me, like he's deciding which of us is more important at the moment. Believe me Derek, I am _waaay_ more important. Finally he huffs and grabs my arms, pulling towards the back of the room. The rest of the group can probably still hear us, if they really tried, but I think they know better than to listen in on one of Derek's private conversations.

"What Stiles? I'm kind of busy."

This is weird for sure. I haven't really seen much of Derek or really talked to him, since that night. I've been around him, but I've done my best to ignore him as much as possible. He hasn't reached out to me either, so I guess losing my companionship didn't matter to him that much.

I decide not to beat around the bush because you can't do that with Derek. He's a rather straight forward guy. He doesn't exactly have a sense of humor or even fun. He's not really one for games either. "Derek I'm pregnant. I found out today." I practically choke on my words when I spit it out, but I know he heard me.

First thing he does is glare at me. I can't tell if he's made or not though, because Derek's glaring like ninety-five percent of the day. Then out of nowhere, he cracks a smile.

"Well I'm glad to see you're happy about this," I snap.

He just shrugs. "Of course I am," he adds cockily, "I'm having a pup. Why wouldn't I be? Are you not?"

"Um no, not really. I'm sixteen, a boy, and have a girlfriend who's going to leave me the second she finds out I'm pregnant by a psychopathic werewolf I had a one night stand with a little over a month ago. Please point out the part where I'm supposed to be happy about any of that because I must've missed it."

I'm clearly upset here, but Derek, he just laughs. He's standing there in his stupid wife beater with his hands on his hips and he's chuckling evilly like this is just hilarious. "What's so funny? My whole life is ruined thanks to you and your laughing like this is okay or I'm freaking out for no reason. You're happy…It's like you wanted this to happen…"

It's only after I say that, that Derek stops laughing and his face gets more serious. Why would that…Then it hits me. That one night stand that night after I said I had that date with Lydia, suddenly he was so interested…

"Oh my God…You did this on purpose, didn't you!" I yell pointing down at my stomach. He doesn't say anything in reply. He just gives me a blank stare. That's all the answer I need right there. "You did! What the hell is wrong with you! Why would you-"

"Stiles calm down. I don't know what happened! It was just instincts okay? And honestly, I mean Lydia, Stiles come on. You're too good for her anyway. When you told me you had a date with her, I couldn't let that happen."

He makes it sound like he was trying to protect me or something. Because knocking me up is a sure fire way to keep me safe from all other potential mates, thanks. "Why not? You don't even like me!"

"What? Don't like you? I wouldn't have had sex with you if I didn't like you! Why would I-"

"I thought you were just horny!" I yell out throwing my hands up exasperatedly.

"No Stiles! Well yeah, I was in heat but I was attracted to you and I was jealous of Lydia and…you didn't say no!"

I open my mouth to yell something back, but I can't exactly argue that. I didn't say no. Maybe if I had said something, I wouldn't be pregnant…or he could've just forced me to have sex with him I guess. I don't think he's that much of a jerk, then again he pretty much admitted to doing this to me on purpose. I mean, he was in heat. That's what you want in heat right? You want to mate and make babies but…Why me? Why no Erica or some random girl or guy? I didn't want this.

I glance over at Derek and he's giving me that angry glare of his, the one he wears most of the time. It's like his default face. It's a cute fa-no…no! I'm not going to let him suck me in, that's how I got to where I am now.

"So…where are we going from here?"

"We?" I almost laugh. "Suddenly we're a 'we'? That's just awesome."

"Yeah, now that you're carrying my baby we're a 'we'. You may still be with Lydia, _for the time being_, but as far as I'm concerned you're my mate now…and werewolves mate for life."

_He has got to be fucking kidding me. _

My jaw drops, practically scraping the floor. His face is dead serious though. "So does this mean as long as I have this baby I can't get rid of you, ever? No matter how bad I want you to leave me alone?"

An almost evil smirk crosses Derek's lips, "You couldn't do that anyway Stiles. We're having a child together."

Damn it, he has a point. He has a very good point. I'm stuck to him for at least the next eighteen or nineteen years and I swear he planned this. I thought Derek couldn't stand me, but I guess I was really really wrong. I think he was trying to trap me, as crazy as that might sound. Kind of like a 'if I can't have you, no one can' but more of 'if I can't have you, I'm just going to ruin your life so that you have to be with me' sort of thing.

I don't know what to say or what to do. I almost want to choke Derek I'm so mad about this. How are you going to ruin my life without consulting me first? I know I can't do anything because well A. Derek could kick my ass and B. well I'm officially pregnant, so I shouldn't be fighting anyway. Instead of attempting to murder him, I just turn around and start to walk away and back to the street. I need to get home and figure out how I'm going to tell my dad I'm sixteen and having a baby by Derek Hale, former wanted fugitive and werewolf.

"H-hey! Stiles, what are you…where are you going?" I feel Derek's arm on my shoulder but I immediately jerk it off.

"I'm going home Derek! Where else am I supposed to go? I'm going to go home and try to figure this whole pregnancy thing out, because thanks to you I have a werewolf spawn growing inside me! Thank you Derek, for completely ruining my life-"

He seems surprised at my outburst. I'm a little surprised too. I wasn't expecting to be this upset all of a sudden, but honestly who wouldn't be mad in this situation? I don't care if Derek is kind of cute or that he's the stupid alpha and could kill me without a second thought. _This is bullshit_.

Derek tries to reach his hand out again and reassuring attempts to touch my arm.

"Don't touch me! In fact, don't touch me and don't look at me. Don't talk to me. Don't creepily stand outside on the Lacrosse field or anywhere else you can think of waiting for me. Just don't!" I'm walking out and towards my car. I know Derek's following me but I try my hardest not to look back at him. I'm trying to stay firm and ignore him.

"Stiles just wait, you've got things all wrong."

"So you didn't have sex with me with the hopes of getting me pregnant?"

"No, I had sex with you with the hopes of ruining your relationship with Lydia."

"Oh! Well trapping me with your baby was just an added bonus I guess? Lucky you."

"I wasn't even planning to have sex with you. I was controlling the urge. I was fine but then you mentioned Lydia and I was already in heat…it just happened," Derek finally just throws his arms up, obviously frustrated with me, "Look Stiles, believe what you want, but this doesn't change the fact that you're pregnant with my baby. We're going to have to find a way to get along-"

I just have to roll my eyes when he says this. He says it like _I'm_ the big, brooding, alpha jerk, who's been acting like a total ass from day one and not him. He rolls his eyes back and continues.

"We're going to have to find a way to get along for the sake of this baby, okay?"

I want to be stubborn and not answer, but Derek keeps giving me the glare so I finally just cave in and grumble, "Okay."

I'll suck it up I guess, for this baby, but I'm not going to pretend to be happy about it. I'm completely getting the short end of the stick. My dad is going to kill me. Lydia is going to hate me. I'm going to have to walk around school labeled as one of those teenage statistics. I'm the one who actually has to carry the baby which means more nausea, exhaustion, and everything else that comes with pregnant. I can't say I'm the least bit excited about any of the things I have coming.

Derek looks disappointed, probably by my lack of enthusiasm about all of this. It's not the baby I'm honestly upset about, it's more of the fact that I'm having it with him. Oh well, he's going to have to get over it. "Look, I have to go home and…and wait for my dad. I'll call you or something if anything comes up I guess?"

I don't know how any of this works so I don't know what to say. I think the closer I get to leaving, the more the reality of all of this sets in. It all comes out kind of weird and awkward. Derek just nods, looking as awkward as I am which is a relief in a way. If nothing else, I know we're both clueless about this whole thing. We'll be going through it together I guess.

He rubs the back of his neck nervously as I get closer to my jeep, "Um yeah, you do that."

* * *

When I get home, I toss my keys on the table and head up to my room to shower. Seeing myself naked almost makes me want to cry. I'm not fat or showing or anything, not yet, but soon I will be. It's just hard to believe there's actually a life in there. It's so weird. I would call it fascinating or a miracle, but I don't think I'm quite out of the shocked stage yet.

I mean who wouldn't be? I can hardly believe I'm pregnant, let alone by Derek. I thought he hated me, but come to find out he actually kind of likes me? If he did, he has a shitty way of showing it. I never went around impregnating every girl I had a crush on. I guess he said he didn't _mean_ to, that he did this because he was in heat. He even said he was 'controlling his urge'. His urge to what, screw me? I just…I don't fully understand. Theirs is definitely a lot more Derek and I have to talk about.

Hopping out of the shower and clearing my mind, I throw on some sweats and head downstairs. I only stop in the kitchen to get a few more cans of diet soda, before I head into the living to wait for my dad. I attempt to distract myself as much as I can with TV, but the closer it gets to the time when he comes home, the more uneasy I feel. When I actually hear him walk through the door, my heart stops. I didn't practice what I was going to say or anything. I'm just shooting in the dark here.

"Stiles?" calls my dad when he walks in.

_F word…_

"I'm in the living room!"

"Have you eaten anything yet? I was thinking I would order pizza or…" he's talking but I can't even focus on what he's saying. I don't even realize that I'm holding my breath until he's standing in the room, raising his eyebrow at me, "Something the matter? You look pale, well paler than usual."

Maybe I'm just freaking out but I'm almost feel like he already knows. I feel like it's plastered all over my face. "I ugh…I…I…"

Now he's smiling at me as he takes off his coat and tosses it on a chair. The smile only makes me feel more uncomfortable. "What? No witty comeback or sarcastic quip for me tonight? What's got-"

"Dad, I'm pregnant."

I just blurt it out. That's not how I expected the entire thing to go but well, the cat's out of the bag now I guess. Or would it be a wolf in this case? I'm not carrying a part cat baby so…

It's take my dad a minute to process what I've said before responding with a laugh. "Okay, I'm sorry. For a second I thought you said you were pregnant, but I must've heard that wrong. You know getting old, hearing and all…"

I suck in a deep breath filled with equal parts embarrassment and regret because I have to repeat myself. This was hard enough to say to say the first time. "Dad no. I really…I really am pregnant."

He examines my face, my probably ashamed and pitiful looking face, before pinching the bridge of his nose with his hands. After a few moments he takes a seat, resting his face down in the palms. The wait for him to acknowledge what I said is excruciating. Finally he looks up at me, distress plastered all over his face, "Stiles…What happened?"

* * *

well there u go, hope u enjoyed :) plz review n oh btw! if any of u are members of archive of our own and wud like to extend an invite :) i wud greatly appreciate it. just review or pm or something, if not at least review :D hahah thanks again for readin!


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! back again! thanks for all the favs n follows and comments n stuff, i appreciate it :) glad to c people r reading the story! anyways um...enjoy :)

i do not own teen wolf

* * *

3

"_Stiles…What happened?" _

"Dad…I…I…just…wh-" I'm just stuttering because I'm afraid to admit what really happened. I don't want to tell my dad that I had an accidental one night stand and got knocked up. How would that sound?

My dad lets out a long sigh and then stares at me, "Well if you're not going to tell what happened can you…can you at least tell me who's it is?"

I feel my heart almost stop. I can't say Derek, not yet. Out of nowhere something compels me to just lie so I hang my head and mumble, "I don't know."

"You don't know!" I look up and see that my dad is standing now as he yells at me. I knew this was going to happen, but I'm still shocked by it nonetheless. His hands are up in the air, but then he lowers them and inhales a deep breath to calm himself down. "Stiles I don't understand. How could you-how could you-"

"It was stupid dad I know and I'm sorry!" Now my dad probably thinks I'm some kind of slut who goes around having sex with everybody.

"How could you be so careless?" he corrects, looking at me with near tears in his eyes, "I didn't even know you were out there having sex, let alone having it with multiple people. Now you're pregnant and you're sixteen and you don't even know by who and…"

He looks like he's trying his hardest not to yell at me again and I feel so bad. He should honestly just go ahead and yell at me. I would rather he just do that and get it over with. "Y-you're mad at me aren't you?"

A lump swells up in my throat when my dad gives me the heartbroken look that he does, "Well, I'm not going to lie to you Stiles, I am mad. But I think I'm more disappointed. I know I raised you better than that. You're smarter than this. I can't believe-"

He doesn't even get to finish before I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. They're coming so hard I'm practically choking on them. I didn't cry about this earlier, so I guess it's just all coming out now. "I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry."

Next thing I know my dad isn't talking anymore. I feel his arms wrapping around me and without hesitation he's squeezing me into a tight, reassuring hug. "Calm down Stiles. It's going to be fine. We'll get through this," he says, rubbing his hand up and down my back. It takes me a few minutes, but I calm down some. When I finally stop freaking out he asks, "Have you thought about what you want to do."

I nod into his shoulder and try to wipe my tears onto his shirt. My response comes out a little choked out and muffled but I think he understands.

"I wa-want to keep it."

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I'm relieved to find that my dad didn't make eggs again. Today he made pancakes, and I think my stomach can live with that.

He doesn't look at me when I walk in and immediately my mind goes straight to freaking out. '_He's probably still disappointed and mad and he's never going to look at me the same ever again and he secretly hates me._' This is what I'm thinking before he smiles at me and sets a plate of pancakes down on the table. "Morning Stiles."

Suddenly I feel relieved. I just go ahead and chalk that mini-freak out to my overactive hormones and hope that doesn't happen often. "Hey dad."

I start cutting into my pancakes as he takes the seat across from me with his own plate. "So I ugh…I called the doctor this morning, you know to make an appointment. They had a spot open for tomorrow at eight-thirty so I'm going to take off and we can go together."

I can tell he's nervous and maybe even a little uncomfortable when he tells me this. His leg is shaking under the table and he's trying way too hard to focus on his plate. "That sounds great dad, thanks."

It's silent for a few minutes as I force some food down my throat. Dr. Deaton said I might be hungrier than normal, and I can't wait because now that I've started to try and eat these pancakes, my stomach is feeling a little queasy.

"So how are you feeling? Are you okay? Have you noticed any symptoms now that you know?"

I shrug and attempt to sound casual as I explain to my dad that things smell a lot stronger, I've been nauseas, tired, and I threw up yesterday in class. Surprisingly he doesn't look as shocked or grossed out as I thought he might be. I have to assume it's because he went through this back when mom was pregnant with me. So I guess pregnancy itself _doesn't_ make him uncomfortable. It might just be the fact that his sixteen year old son is pregnant. Good to know.

"Well if you get sick again today, or you just feel like you need to come home, call me okay? I'll come get you if you need me to."

I start to nod, and then suddenly something pops into my mind. I can only get sick at school so many times before it becomes completely obvious that I don't have the flu right? Exactly how many times is that? Is anyone else suspecting this already, well anyone besides Derek's stupid pack? "Are we going to have to tell them, the school?"

I can almost feel a panic attack coming on right then and there. Telling people makes the whole situation real. If I tell the school then they have to tell my teachers and I just feel like somehow it'll get around. Mr. Harris will probably make it his personal goal to talk about me during every chemistry class after that. I'll have to tell Coach Finstock that I can't play anymore, not that I really played anyway, but still.

"Well eventually I guess. We don't have to right away. Sooner or later though you'll have to tell them or they could just find out when you start showing I guess. It would probably be to your best benefit to tell them sooner though, just in case you get sick or need something."

Damn it, he has a point. I wouldn't want to run out of class again to toss my cookies and get detention or sent to the office. I doubt the added stress of detention would be good for a baby.

All of a sudden I feel my dad's hand on top of mine, "Look Stiles, if you want, I'll go into the office with you tomorrow after the appointment and we can tell them then okay?"

I figured my dad was going to be mad yesterday, and he was, but it's kind of comforting to know that it didn't last long. This morning he's been really reassuring and understanding. After the stupid decision I made, I almost feel like I don't deserve it.

I nod and my dad shoots me a half smile before grabbing both of our plates from the table. I didn't even eat half of mine, but today he doesn't stress it. He just scrapes my scraps into the trash. "I could've done that…"

"Stiles it's fine, I don't mind really. I can tell you're feeling a little sick anyway so it's okay."

I nod again, lowering my head. The fact that he's not still mad anymore is making me feel worse about the whole situation. What's worse is I know that he's still disappointed. I would much rather have him storm out on me this morning instead of talking to me the way he is and cleaning up after me.

He's washing both plates by hand while I sit at the table and twiddle my thumbs uncomfortably. "Are you still upset?" I finally have to ask.

Dad stops and turns around and leans back against the edge of the sink. I'm looking at him anxiously awaiting an answer while he takes a second to consider his answer. "I'm not upset, well not as much. If anything, I just wish that this wasn't something you had to go through, especially not at this age. I don't think you're ready to raise a baby, but well, in nine months you're going to have to. This definitely isn't what I wanted for you Stiles, but I've accepted it I guess and I'm sure it'll work out in the end…but don't worry about me kid. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," I find myself saying again even though I said it multiple times last night after I told him.

"You don't have to keep apologizing Stiles. I know you're sorry and I just told you, it's going to be fine."

* * *

I get to school and head straight to my locker first. I'm maybe in there five seconds before Scott is standing beside me with a nervous look on his face. He looks panicky and weird so of course I want to know what's going on.

"Dude is something wrong?"

"Stiles I swear I didn't tell them. They just knew and they came up to me this morning and I didn't know what to say and it wasn't my fault, but they know an-"

Scott rambles for like thirty seconds straight before I have to cut him off and ask him what the hell he's trying to tell me. "Scott what are you talking about?" I ask pulling a book out of my locker and sliding it into my bag.

"They know Stiles. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd, they know that you're pregnant. I don't know how they know, but they know. They were looking for you and I asked why, and they said something about you being pregnant and protecting you."

_Oh My God_…really?!

How do they? I guess Isaac did mention it yesterday, but there's no way he could've known he was right. Did Derek tell them? Dear Lord I hope not. But Scott did say something about 'protecting me'. Did Derek ask them to do that?

I close my locker and let my face fall into my palm. _This cannot be happening_. "Did they say anything else?"

"N-no, but um…well here comes Isaac right now," Scott motions down the hallway where Isaac is walking up with a smug smile pressed across his face.

"Scott…_Stiles_," greets Isaac dragging out the 'I' in my name and stopping in front of us. He gives me an obvious up and down look before continuing, "So I guess I was right, huh?"

I grab Isaac by the shoulder of his shirt and pull him closer to Scott and me. I don't want any unnecessary people hearing this conversation. "How the hell did you find out?"

His eyes go wide for a second at my sudden aggressiveness but it doesn't last long. He removes my hand from its spot and adjusts his shirt, "Well aside from the obvious symptoms and your new smell, you should've known Erica would eavesdrop on your _private_ conversation with Derek yesterday. She asked about it after you left and he admitted it to us."

Makes sense. I was stupid to think Erica wouldn't be listening. Isaac and Boyd would know better, but not her. "And what's this thing about protecting me?"

"Oh that," Isaac says, shooting a look at Scott, "Derek just wants us to make sure you don't do anything stupid to hurt yourself or the baby."

"And that would include what? It better not mean following me around and scaring away everyone who tries to come near me."

Isaac shrugs nonchalantly, "It'll include whatever it needs to."

I have no idea what that's supposed to mean. I'm not even sure if I want to. As if this could get any worse. First he knocks me up; then he puts a protection order out on me? And of all people, Isaac, Boyd and Erica? They can barely protect themselves. I could complain, but something tells me that I'm not getting rid of them any time soon.

"Fine, whatever. Do what you want. Just make sure you tell them not to tell anyone. I don't want anybody to know. Not yet."

* * *

I'm not sure if it's the baby or Lydia that makes my stomach turn come lunch time, but I'm definitely feeling nauseas. It doesn't help that I can see Erica, Isaac, and Boyd all giving me sideways glances whenever they get a chance. I can't be certain if they're looking at me because they want to make sure I haven't killed myself; or because they know that I'm dating Lydia and pregnant with Derek's baby. Something tells me by the curious looks on their faces that it's the latter of the two options. At some point I am going to have to tell her, but that point is not today.

"Still not eating?" she pouts, gazing me over with those soft green eyes of hers.

Once again I just have two cans of diet soda in front of me. If I don't want Lydia, or anyone else, to know what's up, I should at least try and find something that I can put into my stomach.

"You're going to shoot your metabolism to shit," she continues. It's not an insult. It's more of a matter of fact statement with an undertone of concern thrown in there.

"I don't think drinking soda for lunch two days in a row is going to ruin his girlish figure Lydia, maybe he's just not hungry." I can't say Danny has ever been my biggest fan but I have never wanted to hug him more than I do at this moment right here.

Lydia shoots Danny a look but doesn't get a chance to counter before Allison is speaking up, "She does have a point though. Are you okay? Usually you at least have one or two servings of fries on your tray."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just still feeling a little off again today is all."

Lydia slides a hand on my knee under the table and I know that's her way of trying to comfort me some. I take my hand and put it on top of hers, smiling a little as she blushes. Jackson has to ruin the moment of course, by just being himself. "So if you feel shitty again, why do you keep coming to school? Why don't you go see a doctor?"

"I'm actually going tomorrow," I say and then immediately regret when all of Derek's pack look over at me with raised brows. When they hounded Derek I'm sure he didn't mention that, because there wasn't an appointment at the time. Damn it, they're probably going to tell him and he's probably going to show up. I wasn't even sure if _I_ was going to tell him, maybe not about this one. I haven't even told my dad that he's the father yet. Derek just showing up the appointment would not be a good way for him to find out.

I haven't even figured out how or when I'm going to tell him.

* * *

To say that being 'protected' isn't the most irritating thing that's ever happened is an understatement. It's only day one and by last period I'm getting tired of seeing Erica, Boyd, or Isaac at every turn. Somehow they always know when I'm going any and everywhere all day. I can't go to the library without seeing Boyd sitting a table making sure no one pushes a bookcase on top of me. I can't get a drink without Erica standing at her locker down the hall watching to see if someone is somehow going to drown me in the water fountain. I couldn't even use the bathroom without Isaac following me in to make sure I didn't slip because of some guy's bad aim.

When the final bell rings, I'm beyond excited to get away from the three of them. I grab my things from my locker and quickly make my way outside in hopes of avoiding them. I see somebody standing by my car and I'm a little scared at first, but my nerves calm when I realize that it's just Lydia.

"Hey," she says, pushing herself up from where she's leaning against my jeep. "So are we hanging out today, or are you feeling too bad to do anything?" The corner of her mouth peeks up just a little on the word anything, and I know that means before she leaves we're hooking up.

"Yeah, we can hang out," I say, because of course nothing smooth or cool comes to my mind until moments later. A smile pops onto her face and then we're heading to my house.

It takes about ten minutes for us to get there and then another two or three to get settled up in my room. Usually we start by doing homework, because Lydia doesn't play about school, but once I see her sitting on the end of my bed my mind is totally somewhere else. I can't help but keep glancing at her as I dig into my bag and grab my books. If anything could take my mind of Derek or his pack or this baby for even a few minutes, it would be the way she looks in this white lace dress.

It doesn't take long for Lydia to notice that I'm not studying and to look up from her textbook, "_What_ are you looking at?"

"Just you," I sit it in my desk chair and pull it up so that I'm sitting across from her so that our knees are touching.

Almost shyly, she's brushing the hair from beside her face behind her ear and pink tint is making its way across her cheek. I take this moment to put my hand on Lydia's knee. I'm honestly not in the mood to do homework at the moment, even though she really is. I move my hand up her leg and at first she gives me this glare like 'what the hell am I doing?' and I consider taking my hand back. I rethink that when she pushes her books to the side and pulls me on top of her.

"I came over here to study," she says, leaning up to kiss me.

"You d-don't need to study…You're like first in the class…You'll be okay." I spit out a sentence between every lip lock.

"And I'd like it to stay that way. I don't know how you…how you do this Stiles. You make me feel so different from Jackson."

_Probably because I'm not a jerk most of the time_. I don't say that, but I totally think it.

I go to open my mouth and respond with something, what I don't know, but then Lydia's pulling me down and putting her mouth to mine again. She must've sensed I was getting ready to ramble and potentially ruin the moment. I've done that a couple times before.

At first we're just kissing and it's all going good. She starts to take things farther by placing her hand on my hips and then slowly sliding them under my shirt. I can feel myself involuntarily tensing up when her hands start to slide up and rest on my stomach. That's when everything that's going on outside of this moment with me and Lydia comes rushing back to my mind.

I'm _pregnant_, and not by her. Does this count as cheating even if I'm not with Derek? Is this wrong? Something tells me it's wrong to make out with her and not tell her that I'm knocked up by another person. She's not going to take that well at all I'm sure.

What the hell am I doing?

What the hell is _she_ doing?

…putting her hands on my stomach? Out of nowhere all of these defensive instincts are kicking in and all I can focus on is what her hands are doing, not because it feels good. I just want to make sure she isn't about to cause any harm to my stomach or this baby. Then I start to get a little scared. Can she tell? I'm not really showing yet…I don't think. I don't know. Maybe as a girl she can just tell?

All these thoughts and feelings start running through me, distracting to the point that I can't even pretend to focus on Lydia. She definitely doesn't look pleased when I pull myself up and off of her. She doesn't even say anything. She just gives me this irritated look and I know exactly what she's thinking.

"I-I'm sorry. I ugh…I started feeling a little dizzy. Give me a sec to…to get a glass of water okay?"

I know she wants to be mad, but after a second she gives in with a sigh and rolls her eyes, "Fine."

I make my way downstairs to the kitchen, pull a cup out of the cabinet and open the fridge all before the sound of someone's dark, creepy voice startles the shit out of me.

"_You're going to have to tell her eventually." _

Derek?

Are you serious?

"How the hell did you get into my house?" I yell, because that's the logical question in this situation.

Of course he just stands there, arms crossed, and completely ignoring my question. "She'll find out sooner or later."

"Okay, seriously. It is not all right for you to come in my house and try to hold a casual conversation with me. That's creepy _and weird_. And you wonder why you were a wanted fugitive…"

Since Derek clearly isn't leaving, I go back to getting myself some water. God knows I need it now. The fact that he popped up in my house without my permission should've sent me into a panic attack, but seeing as this isn't the craziest thing that could happen to me, I'm just a little startled.

I don't even have to look at Derek to know that he's pissed I'm ignoring his comments back. I can practically feel him glaring at me. "So you're really just going to ignore me Stiles. You know I'm right. This is something you two are going to have to talk about. You and Lydia aren't having a baby, _we_ are."

There's that damn word again, _we_. Why does he insist on referring to us like that?

"I know I'm going to have to tell her and I will when I'm ready okay? Thanks for your concern and all, but Lydia and I are none of your business."

"That may be true, but you and that baby are my business. Were you just not going to tell me that you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

I knew somebody was going to tell him. Ugh, if I ever find out which one of those pain in the ass wolves-"Yeah…I was gonna…um you see…" I try to think of a plausible lie, but nothing comes to mind and Derek is glaring at me, "Okay no…no I wasn't going to…"

Angry doesn't even begin to describe the look on his face when I admit that to him. If I wasn't pregnant, I'm almost sure he would punch me if the face. Then again, if I wasn't pregnant, he wouldn't be here and I'd be upstairs with – oh shit, Lydia! She's still up there probably thinking I abandoned her or something.

"And why the hell not?"

"Damn it Derek, you've got to go. I left Lydia upstairs!" I say heading towards the staircase to run back up there. I know what happened the last time I tried to ditch Derek for Lydia; but I have to go before she comes down here looking for me. How am I supposed to explain why Derek Hale is in my kitchen?

I make it up maybe two stairs before his hand is on my arm stopping me from ascending the rest of them. I get the weird sensation of goose bumps running up my arms, but I just push it to the back of my mind. "No Stiles, you don't get out of this that easy. Why weren't you going to tell me?"

Before I even consider answering, I jerk my arm from his grip. I shoot him one of his own glares just so he knows not to grab me like that again, mostly because I know he recognized the inadvertent sense of pleasure I got from it and I don't want him getting any ideas. That was strictly accidental. I did not enjoy him touching me, not really, I don't think? Whatever, doesn't matter.

"I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't want you there okay? Not at this one. I haven't even told my dad that you're the father yet. Besides, this was just a one night stand thing anyway. You don't have to keep pretending you like me and show up to all of the stuff just because you feel guilty for knocking me up. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

Derek doesn't glare or yell or even flinch. He just gives me a blank stare and then responds, completely disregarding everything I've just said. "I'll see you tomorrow at the appointment."

* * *

yay! hope u liked! n btw, who else just loved the finale? cuz i did. for a sec i thought stiles n lydia actually had a chance, oh well, maybe sterek lol i just wish i didnt have to wait so long for the next season. anyways...plz leave a comment :)


	4. Chapter 4

hey there guys! thanks for the reviews n favs n stuff i got last chp! i love seeing them in my inbox :) ur all so nice. anyways, heres the next chp! hope u enjoy!

i do not own teen wolf

* * *

4

"What took you so long?" Lydia asks, sitting up in my bed when I walk back into my room. I don't get a chance to answer before she speaks again, "Are you feeling okay? You're looking kind of pale."

I can't possibly tell her that I'm in shock from Derek showing up in my kitchen and telling me he's just going to show up at appointment tomorrow, the one for the pregnancy she doesn't know about. I just give a light nod and throw my hand over my stomach for a little dramatic affect.

"Yeah I'm still feeling a little off," I lie.

"Ew, I probably shouldn't have kissed you then."

Lydia pouts for a second, but seems to understand as she starts to gather her books and her purse. "Feel better," she offers, teasing me with a peck on the cheek, "Hopefully they give you something to knock whatever this is out tomorrow. It's starting to get on my nerves."

Right, if only this were that easy. The only way I could knock this problem out tomorrow is with an abortion and I have no intention of getting one of those. "Yeah, mine too. Sorry I'm kicking you out so soon."

She stops by the door and rolls her eyes at me, "Please Stiles, its fine. Just get better and you know, don't do it again."

I take the threat a hundred percent seriously, until I see the smirk she gives me just before she walks out of my bedroom. Once she's gone, I flop down onto my bed. I'm still a little in shock over the fact that Derek showed up here and now he's going to show up tomorrow. What the hell am I supposed to tell my dad?

'_Yeah dad, that is Derek Hale. He's the father of my baby and he's here for morale support…and even though he finds me attractive enough to mount…we're barely even friends and I'm pretty sure he hates me.' _

I have to tell him though and I have to do it tonight before we show up tomorrow and Derek tells my dad himself. My dad is going to _kill_ me. Of all the people I could be having a baby with? He'd probably feel better if I really didn't know who it was. I'd feel better if it was Lydia, but I guess we can't all be that lucky.

* * *

I end up falling asleep and waking up a few hours later to whiz for the millionth time that day, when I hear my dad walk in from work. Damn it, I'm not ready to tell him yet. I haven't even had time to figure out how I'm going to drop this bomb on him. Maybe I can hurry and Google this. 'How to tell your parents you're pregnant by the least savory character in the state and live?'

Right, I wish.

"Stiles!"

I'm practically freaking out up until I hear him call my name. Now I have to compose myself and walk downstairs without looking incredibly sketchy or suspicious. I take a few deep breaths, walk downstairs and find my dad standing in front of an open fridge in the kitchen.

"Ugh…hey dad." I start to feel dizzy, but I think it has less to do with the baby and more to do with how nervous I am.

He grabs a drink from the fridge and then looks over at me, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, just f-fine."

I realize that I could've down a better job of calming myself when my dad raises his eyebrow, "You sure? You seem a little jumpy."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I don't even have a good lie to come up with to try and throw him off. I just hope that he moves on or changes subject or something.

It takes him a few seconds and I can feel him staring at me. I let out a small sigh of relief when he finally shrugs, "Alright…Well have you eating anything? I was thinking we could go out and grab something or we could stay in and I don't know…we have chicken, I could fry it."

"No, no chicken. Fried chicken's bad for you and you suck at cooking. I'll bake or pan-cook it or something."

"Stiles, no. I'm not going to make you cook for us while you're pr-"

"Really, it's fine," I defend after cutting him off. "I don't mind and besides, I want to. Just go wind down and I'll get started."

He still looks reluctant, but gives in after a few seconds. Good thing, because I was willing to fight him for this. At least now it buys me time to think some. Who knows, maybe if dinner's good enough he'll be too distracted by how good it tastes to be upset when I tell him about Derek? It's a stretch, but it's worth a try right?

I spend over an hour cooking chicken breast, rice, veggies and making a sauce I found online, while trying to figure out how I'm going to soften the blow of the news I'm about to give my dad. I take as much time as I can cooking, getting drinks, and setting the table until I can't possibly come up with anything to do to keep dinner from starting.

"Dad! Dinner's ready!" My voice shakes nervously and everything. While I wait, I sit down in front of the plates I spent ten minutes arranging before I set them on the table. My presentation is so nice it looks like something from a cookbook or off of the food network. Even my dad looks a little surprised to see how meticulously I put dinner together.

"Wow Stiles, this looks great. You didn't have to go through all this trouble unless…did I miss something?" he asks sitting down at the table, biting his lip in confusion. "I know for a fact it's not your birthday…and it's not my birthday-"

"Dad, it's nobody's birthday. There are no special occasions, trust me."

He cocks his head to the side, studying me to make sure I'm not lying, and then he shrugs. "Oh…well thanks anyway. The food is good."

"Thanks…"

I sigh and watch him eat for a few seconds. I can't even eat myself because I'm too busy trying to work up the courage to admit that I lied last night and I know exactly who I'm having this baby with. My stomach just churns every time I go to open my mouth and I feel light headed. No news should be this hard to spit out.

"D-dad," I swallow hard. He looks up with me to show that he's listening. "D-dad I have so-"

The suddenly it hits me. The only thing I have time to do is run to the sink and toss my cookies down the drain. I put my arms on the edge of the sink and brace myself as I throw up again. Of all the times…I have the worst luck ever.

"Stiles, here." I feel a hand on my back and my dad is already holding a glass of water next to me.

I go to thank him but it gets muffled by the sound of my regurgitation. "_Oh my God_…this sucks!"

I haven't really even eaten today. I don't know where half of this stuff is coming from and of course, it all comes up when I'm trying to admit something pretty important to my dad.

As I continue to throw up, the only thing that is mildly comforting is my dad rubbing his hand along my back. Other than that, I'm freaking miserable.

Even when the puking starts to slow a little, I keep my head into the sink. It's still coming, just with more time in between. "Are you okay? Do you want me to grab a few crackers or something?"

"No thanks dad. I'm okay. J-just, could you keep your hand on my back…please? It feels good."

"Sure, of course."

I think I'm good for a second; at least good enough to take a sip of water, but that do anything. I can barely even sip it. Almost right after I swallow, it comes back up again and it's terrible. By this point my throat burns and my stomach hurts and my eyes are tearing up and I just want it to stop…but still all I can think about is fucking Derrick. _This is all his fault_.

"D-dad?"

His voice is urgent and he doesn't miss a beat when he responds, "Yeah Stiles, what do you need?"

In between heaves I'm crying and trying to talk, "Dad I have…I have to tell you something."

"Shh…not right now Stiles. Whatever it is can wait okay?"

"No…no it can't. This is important," a dry heave comes out and it hurts so bad. Is this like punishment for not telling the truth yesterday? I swear I'll never lie again. "…I lied last night."

"Lied about what?" he asks, sounding surprised. He knows I couldn't have lied about being pregnant, _obviously_.

I take a few deep breaths and pray to God I get to spit it out before I upchuck some more. "I said I didn't know who I was having this baby with b-but I do. It's Derek's."

"Derek?"

"Yeah Derek! Derek Hale," I don't get to say anything else because I'm neck deep into the sink again. When it stops my dad is still silently standing there with his hand on my back. "Well say something please…say anything."

There's a more vomiting, then I think it's finally over, but my dad still hasn't said anything despite my begging. I feel nervous after several minutes of no response and then I just start rambling off, "Dad, I'm sorry. It was an accident. It just happened. I didn't mean for it to happen with him and it was weeks ago. Then suddenly I was pregnant and I just know it's his. I should've told you yesterday or I-I shouldn't have done it…I don't know…I just, I know he was under investigation and me and Scott got him arrested once and I know how you feel about him a-and…and he's going to be at the appointment tomorrow b-"

It isn't until I start running out of breath that my dad finally says something to me, "Stiles…Stiles, calm down. Calm down or you're going to throw up all over again."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Stop apologizing son. At this point I don't think either of us even know what you're apologizing for. It's fine. I'm not…I'm not mad."

I feel better after he says this and puts an arm around my waste, walking me back to the table. The minute I sit down I push the plate away so that I don't have to look at it or smell it because my stomach is still feeling like someone ran over it with a semi.

"You're not mad?"

"No…A little surprised maybe. He's a little old for you and-" He sets a new glass of water down and takes the seat next to me. "I mean I didn't think you were, you know, gay."

"I'm not," I say, but then he raises a suspicious eye brow, "Okay maybe a little? I don't know. It was a spur of the moment thing and I'm still kind of confused about it all."

"Well whether you are or not, it doesn't matter. I still love you and like I said, it'll all be fine. You said he was showing up to the appointment tomorrow?"

I respond with a nod. He cracks a half smile that looks like a mix of relief and confusion. "Well…at least he's willing to participate I guess."

Against my will, I feel my lips curl up into a smirk. That's one way of looking at it. "Y-yeah I guess so."

"It'll work itself out…Now, why don't go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll bring you some more water and some crackers, because you need to eat something okay?"

"O-okay."

Within an hour I'm lying down in my bed, the water and bread next to me. I have a movie playing on my computer but I can't bring myself to watch it because I'm still a little nervous about tomorrow. My dad seemed to act okay with it, but for all I know that's just because he was trying to keep from upsetting me. He could be in his room flipping out right now. One thing I do know, is that Derek is going to be at this appointment tomorrow. I just hope and pray that everything goes over well between all of us.

* * *

Before I even get to the appointment, things are starting out bad. I spent three hours in the bathroom last night throwing up some of the water and crackers. I've just feeling like shit ever since. I managed to get a little more sleep in, but then I had to wake up, shower and put on clothes that are acceptable to wear out in society. Now I'm sitting at the kitchen table with my head down in misery.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? Not even a glass of water?" My dad is standing in front of the sink, distress plastered all over his face.

"I'm sure," I force myself to moan back.

"We can cancel the appointment if you're not feeling up to it and reschedule it for another time or something."

Not wanting to postpone this day and drag this out any longer, I push my chair back from the table and stand up. I feel sick but I just want to go ahead and get this over with. If this is just morning sickness, maybe it'll go away by the time we get to the appointment. "No I want to do this today. Let's just go ahead and get this over with."

The car ride to the doctor's office settles my stomach some, but when I see Derek's car already sitting in the parking lot, it starts to turn flips all over again. I was kind of hoping he would forget or have other wolfly duties to attend to, but clearly not. Derek must've made sure to clear his schedule just to be here, lucky me.

My dad checks me in at the desk when we walk in, and for some reason I feel obligated to sit by Derek, so I search the waiting room and take a seat by him in the corner. "Derek."

"You look terrible," is my reply. No kidding. He looks me up and down and just says that I look terrible. It's a pretty insensitive thing to say to the person carrying your child if you ask me.

"Um…wow, okay. I'm sorry I'm not up to your high alpha standards, maybe you should've got someone else pregnant."

I cross my arms and make a point to obnoxiously turn my body away from his so that he realizes I'm not happy. I hear him huff and then he rolls his eyes and puts a hand on my leg to grab my attention. It's weird. I'm not sure if I want him touching me. I mean I do, like my body likes it, but I'm trying to be mad about the entire situation and him making me blush isn't helping my case.

"I didn't mean it like that, calm down. I meant…is something wrong? Are you okay? I was just a little worried. You usually don't look so um, sick."

I give in and turn towards Derek, only because he looks like a lost puppy and I feel bad. "I mean I was throwing up a lot last night and early this morning, but it's just morning sickness. It's not a big deal. I'm feeling a lot better now."

The tension is a little awkward all of a sudden and it only gets worse when my dad walks over and takes the seat next to me. He gives Derek an up and down before crossing his legs, "Derek…Nice to see you."

The alpha doesn't seem phased in the least. He just nods at my dad respectfully and responds with a genuine smile, "Likewise, Sherriff Stilinski."

The swiftness with which he can turn on nice, personable, charming Derek Hale is almost disgusting. I want to gag. He'll probably have my dad eating out of the palm of his hand by the end of the appointment. It wouldn't surprise me. I mean he managed to get me to have sex with him. Derek seems to be pretty good at getting what he wants if he tries hard enough and damn it, I'm starting to hate that about him.

There's about three minutes of awkward silence before a nurse comes from the back and puts me out of my misery. "Stilinski, Stiles."

We follow her down a brightly lit hallway towards a room in the back. I've never been to this doctor before, or even to this office. The doctor I'm seeing is supposed to be some sort of local expert on male pregnancies or something. At this point I really don't care. I'm already pregnant at sixteen. Does it matter if my doctor is an expert or not?

When we walk in there's two blue chairs sitting on the wall, conveniently enough for my dad and Derek. In the middle in the room is an examining table which I assume is where I'll be for most of this appointment, so I go ahead and prop myself up there with ease. It only takes a minute for the doctor to walk in and I have to say I'm kind of surprised.

"You're a girl?" I didn't mean to blurt it out, but sometimes my mind and my mouth don't always seem to be on the same wave length. I'm just surprised. She doesn't look _that_ old, mid-thirties maybe. She has a nice smile and her long, blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail. She's actually kind of cute, in like a MILF kind of way. I find it hard to believe she's supposed to be some expert on _male_ pregnancies.

Luckily for me, despite the glares from Derek and my dad, she seems to find my outburst kind of funny. "Yes, yes I am…I'm Dr. Augustus and I take it you must be…" she takes a second to look at my file and her eyebrows fly straight up. She turns the manila folder to the side but that doesn't seem to help anything.

I already know what it is. Finally I decide to throw her a bone, "You can just call me Stiles. It's what I prefer anyway."

"Stiles," Dr. Augustus repeats with sigh of relief, "Alright I can work with that. I assume this guy right here with the sheriff badge is your dad, hi Sheriff Stilinski. And the gentleman next to him…"

Derek stands, extending his hand and flashing her the same stupid, yet enticing, smile he did my dad, "Derek Hale."

I roll my eyes and clarify, "He's the ugh…_father_, of the baby." That is by far the weirdest thing that I have ever had to say out loud in my entire life. If he's the dad, does that make me the mom?

"Okay, well it's good to meet all of you. Why don't we all get started?" she smiles kindly, placing my file down on the desk behind her, "Like I said, I'm Dr. Augustus. I mostly work with teenage pregnancies here in Beacon Hills. I've handled just about every male case in the area since I've been here, as well as cases across the country for case studies and books I've written on the subject. I wouldn't call myself an expert but I do have a lot of experience with both teens and males, so Stiles, you're in good hands. Can I ask you, when exactly did you know you were pregnant?"

"A few days ago. I was having some symptoms…so I took a test."

Dr. Augustus nods and grabs a picks up a clip board, jotting down notes after my answer. "Okay…now before we get into what kind of symptoms you're experiencing, let's talk some dates. Sometimes it's a little harder to determine due dates and how far along males are at the first appointment because we don't have a final menstrual cycle to go off of. Not a lot of couples tend to know their exact date of conception-"

"Oh that's easy!" I say bluntly cutting her off, "It was five and half weeks ago."

She looks a little surprised by my confidence and doesn't write anything down just yet. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm one hundred percent positive. We only had sex one time."

I feel a sense of triumph watching Derek's cheeks turn red as my dad shoots him a sideways glance. Dr. Augustus chuckles a little and then turns towards a computer on the other end of her desk. She hits a few keys and jots something else down, "Well, I guess we're good on that then. Right now, that would put your due date at October 22, at least until after the first ultrasound."

After that, we talk about the symptoms I'm having, which are all incredibly normal apparently. Morning sickness, if I'm lucky, will end after my first trimester. Dr. Augustus also talks about cravings and diet. I'm no longer allowed to have caffeine, which means no more soda. I'm not happy about it, but my dad has this incredibly smug revenge look on his face. I'm also supposed to wean myself off Adderall within the month, which could potentially be a disaster. My dad doesn't look too happy about that one, but you win some and you lose some.

She asks about my medical history and the history of my family. My dad answers most of those questions. She asks Derek too and of course his family is pretty much perfect and disease free…_hmm, wonder why? _My blood pressure is checked and blood is taken for tests. She weighs me. I've lost two pounds, probably from throwing up and not really eating the last few days. After about an hour, things start to wind down some as we get ready to go.

"Okay so, a few last things. You're first ultrasound appointment is scheduled for next week on Monday and I've written you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. You can pick the slip up on your way out. Do any of you have any questions?"

Derek and my dad both shake their heads, but I put my hand up and wave it because I've got a couple things running through my mind at the moment. "Yeah, I've got a few actually. First question, like how big am I supposed to get? I'm not gonna get fat am I, because I've never been fat before and I don't think I'd handle it too well-"

"Ideally, you'll only gain about twenty-five to thirty-five pounds, but a lot of that is going to depend on you and your eating habits. If things get too out of hand, which I doubt but in case they do, we have diets we can put you on for that kind of thing."

I nod, but that isn't reassuring. She says only, but that sounds like a lot to me. Then again I've never been pregnant before. Dr. Deaton said with a werewolf that I might have to eat more than the average pregnant person. I hope that doesn't affect things too much because a being pregnant, fat, _and_ on a diet sounds like the worst combination ever. "Okay, next question…how does this work exactly, this whole delivery thing? Are you going to slice me open or…"

"Yes. With males, we always preform a cesarean section. Don't worry though, you'll be drugged up. You won't really feel much."

That's good to know because I don't exactly have a high tolerance for pain and the idea of getting cut open isn't exactly one I'm all that fond of. "Hmm…good to know. Alright, what about feeding? Like is this thing-"

"Stiles, it's not thing. It's a baby," my dad corrects immediately. I roll my eyes and rephrase.

"Fine, is this _baby_ going to make me um…develop ugh…" nervousness suddenly sets in and I have trouble finishing my question because it's so damn embarrassing. Derek is staring at me and waiting on the edge of his seat to see what I'm going to say. I can tell my dad's already figured it out because he's covering his eyes and shaking his head.

Dr. Augustus smirks and puts me out of my misery, "You're asking me whether or not you're going to develop breasts right, for breastfeeding right?"

I can't bring myself to say 'yes' so I nod sheepishly. It's so humiliating. I can feel my cheeks turning red and glancing over at Derek, he looks a little grossed out at the thought. If it does happen he's not the one who has to deal with them.

"It's different for all males. Some do, some don't. Some develop more than others or dry up faster than others. It has a lot to do with the male and hormone levels and different things of that nature. If they don't start to come in on their own but you're interested, we have pills to help with development and lactation. Of course, breastfeeding is encouraged, but not necessary if the concept makes you uncomfortable. In the end, it's a personal choice."

Well I can go ahead and say now that I'm personally choosing no. There's no way in hell. I've already lost most of my man hood, I'd like to hold on to what little bit I have left. Walking around with a cover up on and an infant attached to my chest doesn't exactly scream manly. Hopefully I'm one of the lucky guys who just doesn't get them at all.

Dr. Augustus can obviously see the look of complete repulsion on my face so she adds, "If it makes you feel any better, they don't take on the shape that women's do. You'll just look a little heavier around your chest and you may or may not produce milk. It'll come across as normal weight gain. That's all."

That doesn't make me feel better at all. There was nothing reassuring about what she just said. In fact the more she talks, the more I want to lean over and punch Derek in his obnoxiously rugged face for doing this to me.

"'Kay and final question, when am I supposed to show? It's not going to be soon is it? People aren't going to be able to tell like next week or anything?"

Dr. Augustus takes a second to think about this one, tapping her pencil against the edge of the clipboard, "Hmm, well this is also different for everyone. Genetically, men just have less body fat than women and tend to show sooner. You'll start to feel it within the next few weeks and see your abdomen expand slightly. As far as it being noticeable to other people, probably anywhere between three and half to five months. It just depends."

I nod again, done with all of my questions, and then push myself down from the table. My dad and Derek both shake Dr. Augustus' hand on their way out. I stick back for a second to smile and thank her. She doesn't seem like that bad of a doctor. I think I can live with her for the next few months.

"You're welcome Stiles. I'll see you next week at the ultrasound. Oh and don't forget to pick up that slip for your prescription on your way out okay?"

I walk down the hall, trying to catch up to Derek and my dad but I don't see them. I assume they both forgot about the prescription so I just do it myself and figure I'll meet them out in the parking lot. I don't have to go that far to find them. I hear them before I see them. I walk out of the waiting room and I can hear them, well my dad, talking in the hallway. I just stand off to the side for a few minutes and watch as my dad sort of rips into Derek. It's incredibly entertaining. It's also kind of reassuring to know that my dad wasn't mad at me last night because he was mad at Derek.

"-and I don't know what happened that night. I don't even want to know. All I know is that my sixteen year old is pregnant and things are only about to get harder for him. I'm sure you know that this isn't what I wanted for him and you especially, but we're all here now and we're going to have to get along."

Derek doesn't say anything. He just stands in front of my dad, never breaking eye contact and nodding respectfully.

My dad continues, "Now, I will say that I appreciate you being here and if you're willing to be involved, I am not going to stop you…but if you do anything, and I mean _anything_, to hurt or upset Stiles, I will not hesitate to throw your ass in jail for preying on my teenage son in the first place. Got it?"

"I understand completely. Believe me hurting Stiles is the least of my intentions and if he wants me, I will support him every step of the way."

Ugh! There's that damn charm again! It's got my dad's cold angry demeanor melting right in front of him and hell, it's even sending warm fuzzy flattered feelings through my body to hear him talk about me like that. I hate the way he does that! It would be different if we hadn't just had a one night stand, but before that he never even expressed any sort of interest in me. He doesn't like me, he's just obligating his fatherly duties and I don't like him…he's just kind of attractive, and charming, and he does have this really nice smile and…Damn it! No! I'm not doing this.

I walk into the hall with a half-smile, and the prescription slip in my hand. My dad takes him arm and puts it over my shoulder, "There you are. I was just having a chat with Derek while we waited for you. You ready to go?"

I nod my head and we all start walking towards the door and walking towards the cars. We're about to head in opposite directions, but just before he veers off, Derek stops and turns towards us. "Officer Stilinski…Stiles."

He gives me an up and down as he says it. The look makes me a little giddy, but I try not to show it. I just rub the back of my neck uneasily, "Um…Derek."

My dad steps in with a handshake and friendly grin, "I guess we'll see you on Monday at the ultrasound then."

Derek nods in reply, but I have a feeling I'm going to see him several times before Monday's ultrasound.

* * *

nothing toooo exciting or crazy, but i hope u enjoyed it nonetheless :) plz tell me what youre thinking a review n thnks for reading :D


	5. Chapter 5

wooh! back again! im really loving the response this story is getting :) im loving the reviews and all the follows that its getting, yay! anyways, i don't really have anything else to say (sorry for having the most boring authors notes ever lol) enjoy!

i do not own teen wolf

* * *

5

The first thing we do is drop off the prescription at the pharmacy. That's easy enough and I appreciate it. Out next stop, I don't really want to make. I don't want to go to school and have to admit that I'm pregnant. That's not really something I thought I would ever have to do and I'm not really prepared for it. I know my dad is coming with me, and will probably do most of – or hopefully all of – the talking, but I still have to sit there. That's bad enough.

"Are you feeling alright enough to do this? Because if you're still feeling nauseous, I can take you home and we can do this another time."

It's not like faking sick didn't cross my mind, but after actually being sick this morning, I don't even want to pretend. I might as well get this over with like the doctor's appointment this morning. "No…I'm ugh…I'm fine. We can go ahead."

A few minutes later, he pulls into the parking lot and we step out of the car. I don't why I feel so nervous all of a sudden, but I find myself hiding behind my dad like a toddler as we walk down the empty hallways of Beacon Hills High School towards the office.

"Hi Sherriff Stilinski, what can we do for you today?" the secretary asks the minute we walk in. I stare down at the floor, avoiding all eye contact and hoping she doesn't even notice me. My dad looks around trying to figure out how exactly he's going to word what he needs so that we can be directed accordingly.

His gaze travels around the room, looking more and more suspicious as he lets time pass. The secretary is raising her eyebrows waiting for an answer. This is only getting more and more agonizing by the second. We haven't even told anybody and I can't take it. I would rather have someone stab me in the face…_twice_.

Finally my dad approaches the desk and leans in, whispering something to the secretary. Her eyes go wide and she stares right at me. All I can think to do is lift my head a little and wave. She doesn't even look surprised or like she feels bad for me. She actually has this look on her face like 'oh wow, who knocked up _this_ kid'. It's really insulting honestly.

Once she's down gawking at me, she turns back to my dad, "Okay. Well you two are going to want to talk to the guidance counselor then. She'll handle everything as far informing his teachers and what will be best for Stiles over the course of the next few months. Ms. Morrell is free right now, so if you'll just down the hallway there you'll see her office."

My dad nods and I silently follow him to the guidance counselor's office. I just quietly file in after him and take a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Ms. Morrell looks up from a file she's reading and smiles at both of us, "Sherriff…and um, Stiles right? I don't think I've had the pleasure of formally meeting you yet. I'm Ms. Morrell, the French teacher and guidance counselor. What can I do for the both of you?"

"Well…a ugh…a situation came up and we were told you would be the person to discuss it with."

"Alright and what situation was that?" She doesn't seemed phased at all but I'm over here freaking out inside. I should've played sick and just went home, possibly even stayed there forever. Maybe it's not too late to just drop out of school altogether? I think pregnant teenage statistic wouldn't be a bad look for me. I could totally pull it off.

"Stiles h-here, is um…he's well…p-pregnant. My son is pregnant," My dad stutters while I drown in my own shame and mortification.

"Oh." At least Ms. Morrell doesn't give me the same shocked expression the secretary did, so I like her better already, "Well Stiles congratulations."

"Um thanks?" I don't mean for it to come out like a question, but I'm a little confused. Congratulations? What's so damn great about being pregnant in high school? I'm not happy about it and I definitely don't see it as a cause for celebration.

"So now that we've told you, where do we go from here?"

The counselor immediately starts to dig in her desk and pulls out a file, which I assume is mine. It's bigger than I thought it would be, that's for sure, with a lot of detention slips hanging out of it. She flips through a few pages before pulling out my schedule. "Well the first thing we usually do is inform your teachers, only with your permission of course. It usually just makes things less complicated when you have to miss days for appointments or get sick in class or whatever else. It also helps in science classes, which I see you're taking two of. There are certain chemicals and experiments that you can't be exposed to in your condition."

The idea of getting out of experiments in chemistry, and maybe even get away from Harris altogether, is appealing enough for me to agree. "Yeah. That's fine. You can go ahead and tell them."

"Okay," she nods, but doesn't seem to be writing any of this down. Her memory can't be that good, can it? "Next thing, do you know your due date?"

"I think the doctor said it was in October."

"October 22nd," my dad clarifies, sounding a little irritated at the fact that I don't remember exactly. I knew the month, isn't that good enough?

"Hmm, so it's a few months until you really start showing or getting uncomfortable. Well then, this next part probably won't apply this school year, but just so you know, we do offer things like online courses and summer classes you can opt to take so that you can graduate on time. We can talk about that a little further down the line."

Well that's good to know. If I start to show before the year is up, maybe I can just switch to all online classes and become a hermit. That honestly doesn't sound like a bad idea.

My dad listens closely while she goes through my file and explains that there isn't much to worry about as far as my graduating. Other than some focusing issues, my grades are fine. As long as I do my best to keep up I should graduate with the rest of my class and my GPA shouldn't suffer that much and _blah blah blah_. I zone out about half way through until somebody addresses me directly.

"How does that sound to you Stiles?"

Lifting my chin from its spot in my palm, I look around, "Huh? Oh yeah, sounds great. Whatever it is sounds great."

I can practically hear my dad's eyes rolling at my response but Ms. Morrell doesn't seem to think much of it. "Well that's about it for now. If anything comes up, or either of you have any questions or concerns, feel free to stop by my office anytime."

* * *

"So how was the appointment? What did the doctor say?" Scott asks me when I finally make it to class. Thankfully it's just me and him. There's no Erica or Isaac or Boyd to hover me and no trying to avoid Lydia or anyone else finding out.

I lean back into my desk and shrug, "It was okay I guess. Derek came."

Scott wastes no time turning around and asking me for details. I never got a chance to tell him that Derek personally delivered the message yesterday because I was too busy being sick, "Derek? Holy shit! Does that mean that your dad knows now?"

"Yep."

His eyes are practically bulging out of his skull with shock and curiosity, "What did he say?"

"Well he wasn't as royally pissed as I thought he would be. I don't think he was happy about it, he even threatened him. I think he was happy to see Derek was actually planning to be around, like for the baby I guess."

"_Are you_?"

Scott's question catches me off guard at first. I hadn't really thought about it. A baby does need two parents; at least it works better that way. I'm not going to keep Derek from his baby. Whether or not I actually want to be around him… "I don't know. I guess so? I don't want the baby not to know its dad…its _other_ dad."

"This seems so complicated. I am so happy Allison's never even thought she was pregnant."

I don't think he gets how insensitive that sounds until after I glare at him, "Well gee, lucky for you two."

That perpetually lost look comes to Scott's face at first, but then it clicks to him. "Oh! Dude I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah you did," I say just to throw him off for a second. It's just fun to see Scott look so guilt-ridden. I might as well get some joy out of this pregnancy every now and then, right? After a few seconds of him stuttering for words that he thinks aren't going to upset me, I give. "Dude it's fine, I'm kidding. You and Allison enjoy your youth while you have it and all that because I swear, if you slip up and get her pregnant before we're like twenty-five…I'm going to punch you in the face with a wolf's bane laced glove."

* * *

"You know I'm pregnant, not disabled. I don't need you to follow me all day. What am I supposed to tell people when they ask why Boyd is carrying my books for me? They're going to think we're dating or something."

This observation doesn't stop Boyd from taking my stuff anyway and carrying it for me. When I came out of class with Scott he was already waiting by the door to take my things to my locker and here he is waiting to take them to my next class. "No they won't. And if anyone is bold enough to ask, tell them I lost a bet. I don't care."

That is one way to go about it I guess. It's still weird though and this is coming from a kid who's best friend is were wolf and baby's daddy is an alpha. "So what, if you don't do this is Derek going to smack you on the nose with a newspaper and chain you up outside?"

Boyd apparently doesn't find my quips all that entertaining because he's looking at me like he wants to claw me to death, "_No_. He just asked us to watch out for you and make sure you don't hurt yourself or give this baby permanent brain damage. Believe it or not though, we actually _want_ to protect you. I don't know why, because it's _you_, but we just do."

"Um…wow, okay, thanks I guess? That really makes me feel loved and I'm sure the baby appreciates it too."

"You're both welcome," he replies with a smug look of satisfaction, opening the door to our next class. So I'm not even allowed to open doors for myself anymore, that's good to know. Who knows how long it'll be before they start popping up at my house and doing everything for me there too?

* * *

Deciding what to eat at lunch has never been this hard. Just the scents of half this stuff is turning me off. I want a can, _or four_, of soda, but I'm not allowed to drink soda anymore. I can add that to the list of reasons why I hate Derek for doing this to me. Instead grab the few things that look edible at the moment and like fifty packets of mayonnaise, because ever since I saw it on Erica's sandwich I just _really_ want mayonnaise, then I head to the usual table. Of course when I sit down, Scott's the first person at the table saving a seat for Allison. He eyeballs my tray, then me like I'm crazy.

"Carrots, celery, French fries…with no salt, yogurt, and fat free chocolate milk…Is this some kind of special pregnancy diet?"

"No," I pout while plopping down into my chair angrily. Now I can see why my dad gets so mad when I try to get him to eat healthy. Nothing about this lunch seems appealing, other than the fact that I'm not going to throw it up. I don't even have salt on my fucking fries! "This is just all stuff that didn't make me want to puke when I saw it."

For a second he looks like he feels sorry for me, which is right before he starts digging into a double cheeseburger that I couldn't even dream of eating right now. I turn away and start drizzling mayonnaise on everything but my yogurt and milk while the rest of the people who sit with us start to trickle in.

"So how was your doctor's appointment?" Allison asks taking her usual seat next to Scott, "Did they figure out what was wrong with you? Are you okay?"

Yeap, turns out I was pregnant…but I already knew that.

Jackson narrows his eyes at the dark haired archer and scoffs, "You mean other than everything that's already wrong with him?"

I shoot Jackson my usual look and then turn towards Allison, "Y-yeah, it was a just a bug. They gave me something to clear it up so I should be good now." The lie just flows like water. When they find out what's really going on, they're probably going to hate me.

"Well that's good."

"Yeah," Lydia coos, narrowing her eyes at me, "So are we hanging out after school today then or…"

I'm about to say 'yeah, of course' but I see Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and even Scott – that traitor – all staring at me. While the guys just look curious, maybe even a little surprised, Erica's staring at me like it would be in my best interest to say no. I freeze up for a second like an idiot and Lydia is still waiting for my answer.

"Ugh…well…" Before I can choke myself up further, she's cutting in.

"But Stiles I was coming over today remember?" Erica starts pouting at me, "You promised to help me do research for my history paper today and it's do next week." Damn, she's a much more convincing liar than I am. I just go along with her and nod, while Lydia shoots Erica one of the most menacing death glares I think I've ever seen on anybody.

"S-Sorry Lydia. I did promise her. We can just reschedule alright?"

She stabs at her tray with her fork, clearly pissed, "Yeah, _alright_."

* * *

When Erica said that she was coming over, I thought she was saying that to keep me and Lydia from hanging out. I didn't think that when I pulled up into my driveway afterschool that she was actually going to be there.

"Erica what are you doing here? I um-"

"Don't worry," she says casually following me into my house without invitation, "I'm not actually going to make you help me with my history paper if that's what you're thinking."

Well that's good to know, because I'm in no mood to do homework right now, especially someone else's. Honestly my intention was to go in here, eat – not throw up if that's an option, lie down on the couch, and lazily watch TV until my dad gets home. Having an afterschool play date with Erica wasn't exactly in my plans though.

I head towards the kitchen with her on my heels, "Okay…and why did you come over exactly?"

"To talk." The vagueness of her answer is incredibly irritating but I let it go. I could make a big deal about it but it wouldn't help anything.

"About?" I ask, glimpsing from inside of the fridge. She's standing off to the side with her arms folded just watching me try to decide what I'm going to eat.

"You and Lydia and the fact that you haven't told her yet. Are you delusional or just stupid? You know she's going to find out eventually right? It's going to get harder to hide." I give Erica a sideways glance. First she wants to be all unclear and give short answers. Now she wants to just come right out and talk to me about what I'm doing in my personal life. That's nice.

Finally I decide on a few slices of leftover cheese pizza in the back of the fridge. I don't even heat them up. I just grab a jar of mayonnaise from the side door and dip the first slice right into the container. The taste is practically orgasmic. "I've still got time. I'm not even showing yet."

"Stiles, you don't need to be showing for someone to figure out you're pregnant. You threw up in class. You're in the bathroom all the time and you constantly looking like you could use a nap. Let's not even get started on how weird you've been eating when you do eat. I noticed you're particularly fond of mayonnaise today."

As much as I'd hate to admit it, she does have a point. Lydia isn't stupid, not by a long shot. It's going to click to her eventually and then I'm going to be screwed. I'll be lucky if she'll even look in my direction again after that.

I take another bite of pizza before answering and then look up at Erica. To my surprise, she doesn't have the smug bitch look on her face like I was imagining. She actually looks like she feels bad for me, which could be worse.

"Stiles, we all know you have feelings for Lydia…but things have changed. If you even want a chance at being her friend, you have to tell her and sooner rather than later. You know how Lydia is. She'll be pissed if she finds out she was the last to know."

Yeah, she has a point. Lydia being the dominant person she is, would definitely hate that. "I mean it's not like she's the only one though," I point out, just to take a little heat off of me, "Allison doesn't know. Neither does Jackson or Danny."

Now Erica just looks irritated, "Well yeah, but that's different because the-wait, Allison doesn't know? Scott didn't tell her by now?"

I try to say 'no' but it comes out more like 'nfff' because she asks me the question just as I'm shoving a huge bite of pizza into my mouth. She doesn't look like she believes me, but if Allison knows, she hasn't mentioned it yet. Then again if Scott told her, I wouldn't be surprised either. A little irritated maybe, but not surprised.

"Wow I-" Erica starts, before waving it off, "No that's not the point. Point is, the longer you wait to tell her, the worse it's going to be. Besides, what about Derek? Isn't this a little unfair to him?"

When she says that, I have to laugh a little. She's kidding right? I understand that he's her alpha so she has to be loyal to him or whatever, but really?

"Unfair to Derek? I'm the one walking around knocked up at sixteen with his freak child! I think the real question here is, isn't this a little unfair to me?" For some reason my free hand instinctively moves to my stomach as I get more upset. It's fine here between me and Erica, but I need to refrain from doing that in public if I'm trying to keep this a secret.

She looks down at my hand, noticing the way I'm now rubbing my stomach so I stop, "Fine so maybe the whole situation is just messed up. You being mad at Derek and hiding things from Lydia, or the rest of them, isn't helping though."

Yeah, and maybe what Erica is saying is perfectly logical and makes sense, but right now I just don't want to hear it. I know I can't just ignore the problem, as much as I'd like too. I'll deal with this eventually, but I want it to be when I choose to.

"Look Erica," I try to sound calmer as I close the mayonnaise jar and slide it back inside the fridge, "Just let me think on it okay? I'm going to tell her, I am. But not on pack terms, or Derek's terms, or anyone else's. I'm the one carrying this baby, so I'll do it on my terms and my terms only."

* * *

Turns out, Erica did need my help with her work, _liar_. So after our little talk, she sticks around for about half an hour and we work on it together. After she leaves, I go downstairs to get water from the kitchen, even though what I really want is a soda. I wander into the living room and end up falling asleep on the couch a little bit later. I probably could've stayed sprawled out on the couch all night, if it wasn't for the feeling of someone touching me that wakes me up.

I sit up with a low moan and rub some focus back into my eyes. "Wh-what the…_Derek_?"

He's standing there, with his usual scowl, and laying a blanket over me. This is the second time he's just popped up in my house. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I bolt up and use the blanket to cover myself, even though I'm not naked. It's just a reaction to Derek staring at me. "Didn't we have a talk about this already? Clearly I'm going to have to send you back to obedience school before the baby comes because for some reason you can't seem to follow the rules!"

Derek just rolls his eyes and takes a seat in the chair across from the couch, "Shut up Stiles. I'm here because I ran into your dad earlier at the gas station. He said he was working late tonight and asked me to check on you when you weren't answering your phone, besides we should talk anyway."

I reach down into my pants pocket and pull my phone out. Sure enough, my dad called me three times and I missed every one. I set my phone done and then turn back to Derek, narrowing my eyes, "Why you? Why didn't he ask Scott?"

"Like I said, we just ran into each other. It's not like he called me. Though seeing as you're having a baby with me and not Scott, I think it would be more appropriate if I checked in on you two."

"Yeah and seeing as Scott is my best friend and you're…_you_, well I think you know where I'm going." I drop the blanket and sit up. It looks like I slept until a little after seven-thirty and now that I'm up, I'm hungry again. _Awesome_. Does this mean I have to sit here and share a meal with Derek?

"You know Stiles, I didn't force you to have sex with me."

I open my mouth to counter but I have nothing. Yeah, so maybe he didn't force me. Fine, but I'm still blaming him for this.

"And you didn't try to stop me either. In fact…" a conceited smirk spreads across his lips slowly and I have a feeling I'm not going to like what he's about to say.

"Wait, wh-what's with this look you're getting? Stop it."

His eyes wander around the room as he answers, "In fact, something tells me that you might even have feelings for me. Granted they're not incredibly strong, but they're there."

I stare at him for a second just to see if he's serious, and of course he is because Derek wouldn't know a joke if it punched him in his face. "And this is the part where I leave. You're making things up and I'm hungry."

The growling of my stomach only confirms my hunger. I push myself off the couch and make my way towards the kitchen. If Derek wants to keep talking about these pretend feelings I have for him, he can follow me…he does.

I'm in the fridge when I hear his voice again, "Fine say what you want; but as a wolf I can sense things like that, emotions I mean."

I take my head out of the fridge for a second just to shoot him a pissed off stare, "Well your senses must be off."

Derek looks up like he's considering the idea of being wrong, as if it's not possible, and then frowns. "No, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure they're not."

I growl in my throat and turn back towards the food. I'm not about to stand here and argue with Derek. It's probably not good for the baby anyway, then again who knows? This thing could come up just as angry as its sperm donor.

"If you're hungry," Derek says while I shift things around on the shelves and search for what I want, "I could take you somewhere so that you don't have to cook."

I could actually go for a really good burger right now, like the one Scott had earlier. Only with tons more mayo of course. At the moment I don't think it would make me want to vomit. I don't agree though. I just don't want to give Derek the satisfaction. "Um, thanks but no thanks."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd rather not be seen out eating at a restaurant with you. Somebody might get the wrong idea."

"What idea could they possibly get Stiles? And how wrong would it be? I don't think anything anyone would assume would be that off. We are having a baby together."

"Just because we're having a baby together doesn't mean we are together. I don't want anybody to start thinking _that_."

Since I don't see anything in the fridge, I check in the freezer. I see some cheeseburger pizza rolls, which are close enough to a real burger I guess. With a wide smile I pull the box out and start dumping the entire box onto a baking tray.

"Well you're not showing yet so I'm sure all anybody would think is that we're two friends eating."

I turn on the oven, slide the tray in, and turn on the timer. "I'm not willing to take my chances. I've got a girlfriend to think about."

Derek looks super irritated at the mention of Lydia. I'm sure Erica told him about our conversation earlier and he did say we should talk. He knows I haven't told her yet. I don't even know when I'm going to, but the message that I'm not doing it on his terms got relayed I assume. Just seeing that look on his face, brings me a sense of triumph as I lean back against the counter and wait for his response.

"Yeah I know you do…but you also have a baby to worry about now too. A baby that's _not_ Lydia's by the way. Your priorities seem to be a little off Stiles. My priorities are you and our baby. I'm not saying I have to be one of yours, but Lydia shouldn't rank as high as she does either."

I don't say anything back partly because I don't have any smart ass remarks and party because I'm a little ticked off. Why won't he and his pack just mind their own business when it comes to me and my relationship?

After a second, Derek's usual glare softens into something…well something that looks a little less angry. "Look Stiles, I can't tell you what to do with Lydia but I can tell you that just because you're with her, doesn't mean I'm going to back off. I plan on being around for you and our child. Come on though…let's be honest, you and Lydia weren't going to last, especially not after you tell her this. Whether you like me or not, _and you do_, I can be there for you in ways that she can't."

The more he talks, the weirder I feel. I can't decide whether I want to be mad or upset, if I want him here or if I want to kick him out. Fine, so maybe I am interested in Derek a little. He's a good looking guy, whatever. But I spent years going after Lydia and now I'm finally with her. I can't give that up now! What if he's right…what if we weren't going to last? I can't tell if he's just saying that be a jerk and make me miserable or if he's saying it because he cares. It's kind of a twisted way of showing you care, but this is Derek we're talking about.

"I can take care of you Stiles, _completely,_" he says firmly and honestly. The way he says it makes me a little nervous and kind of gets my knees wobbling a little. I think I'm practically melting in front of this guy. He's taking step towards me and out of instinct, try and move but then I'm realize I'm already backed up against the counter.

I'm trying to think of my next move and maybe buy some time with my words as he gets even closer but not much is coming to me. "You co-could? W-why would you…why would you do that?"

He puts one hand on either side of my body, trapping me between him and the counter. My heart's racing but not because I'm scared, more because I'm excited. I hate that he can do this. I hate that he's right about the feelings I have for him. Even if they aren't strong and I say they're not there, they really are. I know he can pick up on them. That's probably how he knew I wouldn't resist that night a few weeks ago, even when I didn't know why I was letting it happen, he did. Oh my God this is terrible! I can't have feelings for Derek and Lydia, and they both can't have feelings for me. How'd I go from having nobody most of my life to both of them in a matter of weeks?

As all of these things are running through my mind as Derek leans into my ear, "Because I want to…because you're my mate."

I want to say something or push him off but I'm too busy choking on my own tongue and then I'm too busy choking on Derek's tongue…and holy shit! Derek's tongue is in my mouth. He's kissing me! The father of my baby is kissing me and all I can think is that I'm dating Lydia and now the timer on the oven is going off and my pizza rolls are probably burning and Derek isn't letting up and God…

What the hell am I going to do?

* * *

well not much going on here til the end, i know. Starting to see stiles blow off lydia more and more..._hmm_? lol thnks for readin n plz leave a comment :)


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

hey guys! thanks again for all of the wonderful feedback! love the alerts n favs n comments n what not :) theyre so great.

So this next chp is split into 2 prts (but i wrote it as one chp) I just though the middle would be a good place to split it. youll c y ig :) anyways, i hope u enjoy both parts and thnks for reading

i do not own teen wolf

* * *

6

"Wh-what the hell are you doing!" I yell, suddenly pushing Derek off me. It's hard at first because I'm actually enjoying his lips against mine, but then I realize what I'm doing is wrong. It is very _very_ wrong. Once he's off I'm breathing heavy, trying to calm myself down and figure out what just happened. I mean, obviously Derek just kissed me…and I liked it, b-but I still like it when Lydia kisses me too. Everybody likes to be kissed by attractive people right?

I start to run my hands through my hair and think about how screwed I am before I decide I have to shift my thoughts to something else for a second. I need to clear my mind. So while Derek stands there looking at me like I'm psychotic, I grab mitt off of the stove top and take the pizza rolls out of the oven. They're a little on the crisper side, but I'll live. Frantically, I grab the mayo out of the fridge, because God knows I need it, and dip a roll into the jar. It doesn't even occur to me that the fresh out of the oven pizza roll might actually be hot as shit.

"Stiles," Derek is standing there, his demeanor fairly calm while I'm suffering from third degrees burns and internally freaking out. "Maybe you should take a second to relax, or at least learn to blow on your food first."

"Relax? You just kissed me! How am I supposed to relax knowing once Lydia finds out, she's going to kill me?"

"Because she wasn't going to kill you after she found out you were pregnant?"

The arrogant look he has when he talks makes me want to kill him. He is enjoying this way more than he should be. After a few seconds of extremely threatening glares, he rolls his eyes and nonchalantly grabs a pizza roll from my tray and dips it in the jar, all without my permission might I add.

"Besides Stiles, she's not going to find out. Who's going to tell her," instead of eating the roll, he blows on it pushes it into my gaping mouth and smirks, "_You?_"

Like an idiot I start eating the thing and like relishing in it, which seems to satisfy Derek's ego. Seeing his smirk widening only reminds me how upset I'm supposed to be. "Hey! Hey! No, no, no! Don't think that feeding me is going to make me forget what you just did! Of course I have to tell her!"

This time when he takes a pizza rolls, he eats it himself, just to irritate me. I don't even know why it does, but because it's Derek and because I'm just upset in general, it does. "Well when you do, don't forget to tell her about the baby that's growing inside you too."

Ugh! Damn it, he has a point. I can't tell her we kissed and not tell her that I'm also having his baby. She's going to want to know what the hell is going on between me and Derek and why we were kissing in the first place. "You kissed me because you knew I couldn't tell didn't you?"

"No…I kissed you because I knew you would like it. And you can tell if you want to, but think about it. You like Lydia right? If and when she finds out we kissed, she's not going to be mad at me. She's going to be mad at you."

"Okay, and think about this…if Lydia's mad at me, then I – the carrier of your child – am going to be mad at you. Everybody loses all because you couldn't keep your lips to yourself!"

Derek looks like he considers the idea that this might be his fault for a second, but then nonchalantly looks back at me, staring me right in my eyes. I want to stare back, just so that he doesn't think I'm intimidated by him or anything, but his eyes are making me a little nervous. "What's really bothering you Stiles? Is it just that we kissed behind Lydia's back…or is it that we kissed behind Lydia's back and you _liked_ it?"

I lower my eyes from Derek's gaze and start to stutter trying to think of a way to talk myself out of this or something I can do to remove myself from this situation, but I'm not really getting any inspiration.

"Because I think," he says, closing in on me for the second time, "That what's really scaring you isn't that she'll be mad. You're scared because you liked it and…you might even want to do it again."

I know exactly where this is going and despite everything I said before, I let it happen all over again. This time I don't fight it either. I let Derek kiss me for a second time and I don't pull back because he's right, I really do like it. I like it a lot actually.

I kiss back just as passionately as he's kissing me. It's desperate and rushed and even a little sloppy, but I like it. My heart beats faster when he takes my legs and wraps them around his own torso. Our lips stay connected during the entire trip to the couch. Derek lays me down and continues to kiss me, straddling over me and rubbing his hands across my body. I don't even feel uncomfortable when his hands run over my stomach, not like I did with Lydia.

Next I know, his hands are moving towards the button of my pants and I know exactly where this is leading. I don't think I'm ready for it either. I mean of course my body is just _screaming_ for it, but the rational part of my brain isn't. Making out with him behind Lydia's back is bad enough. I definitely don't want to make things even worse by having sex with him.

I pull my lips back, against my will, and push his hands away from my pants, "Derek, no…we can't," I pant as he moves his lips to the base of my neck.

"Why not? It's not like you can get pregnant again." He tries to move his eager mouth back up to mine, and I have to force myself to pull away.

"I-I know that," I push his hand again for a second time and start to push him off of me. "B-but Derek we just can't. I-"

He's sitting up now and raising his eyebrow in irritation, "I swear to God if you mention Lydia again Stiles…"

I stand up, wanting to get away from the temptation of the couch altogether. Derek and I made our baby on this couch. It would be too easy to have sex with him on it all over again. I don't need that thought in the back of my mind so I make my way back to the kitchen. Derek gets up following me and waiting for an answer.

"Well yeah there's that…but…" Lydia wasn't the only person running through my mind when I pushed away from him just a few minutes ago.

Derek's arms are crossed and he's staring at me, like he's just waiting for something stupid to come out of my mouth. "But _what?_"

I take a deep breath, look down, and lay both hands right over my stomach. "It's just, well, I don't know if I want to have sex now that I know there's a baby in here."

"Are you serious?" he shakes his head, but laughs, "Us having sex isn't going to hurt the fetus Stiles. It probably can't even feel it."

"I don't know that! We could be traumatizing it or scarring it for life or something! I don't want to ruin my kid before it's even out of the womb!" I see this as a legitimate argument, but Derek looks irritated when he realizes that I'm serious. While he rolls his eyes, I take the opportunity to get back to the dinner I was eating before we were kissing.

"Of all the things that could ruin this kid, I doubt _that_ would be the thing to do it."

Yeah, that's true. For one, the baby has a werewolf for a father and we just so happen to live in a town with werewolf hunters just to name one issue. I'd rather take my chances with things like that though. "Regardless, I'm not going to take my chances just so you can get off."

"You would get off too," he points out with that smirk, that very cute smirk. It almost makes me want to turn around and let Derek have me right here, but I have to hold my ground better than that.

"Well it's still not happening. As long as this baby is in utero, it's going to have a fighting chance."

Derek is staring straight at me with a blank look on his face. I think he's going to argue again, or at least admit his defeat, but he does neither. Instead he picks up my pizza roll tray and dumps the remaining contents into the sink before flipping on the garbage disposal. I try to stop him, but by the time I manage to push him away from the sink, they're inedible anyway.

"Hey! What the hell was that for? I was still eating those!" Nobody should ever be this angry over cheap oven food, but I was hungry and this didn't actually make me sick, so I'm kind of mad. He wouldn't understand because he doesn't have to deal with morning sickness and nausea at any given point in the day.

"You want the baby to have a _'fighting chance'_ in the womb don't you?" his tone is mocking as he reaches for my mayonnaise and begins to screw the cap back onto it. "Well, pizza rolls and mayonnaise are bad for you and therefor bad for the baby. You wouldn't want to have an overweight baby, setting it up for a long life of medical problems like diabetes and high cholesterol and-"

Damn it, I hate him, but he's clever to use my own defense against me. Derek's smarter than I thought he was. "Ugh! You're kidding right? So because I won't have sex with you, I can't eat?"

"No, you can eat, just nothing fattening or processed or unhealthy that could potentially…how did you put it, '_ruin our baby before it's even out of the womb?_'"

We stare each other down, neither of us letting up. I can live without sex pretty easy. I did for sixteen years. Food however, is a different thing, especially food I can actually tolerate _and_ enjoy. I could just eat it when Derek wasn't around, but what's to keep Derek from following me around and monitoring my diet for the next eight months. It's not like he has a job. He's living off the Hale family wealth in its entirety, plus the life insurance of like fifteen people. He doesn't even need a job. His job could actually be following me around all day.

"I hate you. You know this isn't fair."

"Neither is the fact that I have to watch the carrier of my baby prance around town with some spoiled red head every day."

"She's not _spoiled_. Besides, I still like her and I'm not ready to break up with her just yet." I know that sounds bad, but I'm just not. Breaking up with her also means telling her why, and I'm not ready for that yet.

Slowly Derek's reaches his hand out and slides its way up my arm. I know he knows I'm turned by the goose bumps shoot up arm and my heart starts beating fast again. "I know that. I'm not saying you have to do it today or tomorrow. Let's just deal with right now…and you know what I want right now."

"Yeah, you want sex. Is that all you want?"

Suddenly Derek is pulling me into our third kiss of the night, and leaning into my ear again. "No Stiles, I want you to be my mate. I want you to _want_ to be my mate…but I'll take what I can get…_for now._"

* * *

I am a terrible, terrible person I think lying in my bed. At least that's how I felt later that night when Derek is kissed me on my cheek and walked out of the front door. Yeah we had sex, a few times actually…and it was great. It was, but I knew better. I let Derek somehow charm me into it. I could pretend that I did because of the restricted diet threat, but I honestly wanted to do it before then. I just kind of let that be my excuse…which is actually kind of pathetic when you think about it. You could even say I sold my soul for food, _good food_, but still food. Not even money or a new car or a crib for this baby or something kind of useful. I let Derek have me in another moment of weakness and honestly, pathetic doesn't even begin to describe it.

* * *

"You smell different today," Scott says the next day during last period. I'm sitting here staring at the clock, counting down the seconds until I can go home for the weekend and get away from everyone and for some reason he wants to talk about my scent.

"Are you insulting me, or did you forget I was having a _baby_?" I take a second to roll my eyes before turning my gaze back at the clock. Twenty minutes. I only have to make it twenty more minutes…and all the way out to my Jeep without anybody stopping to talk to me. I've been trying to avoid everyone all day, especially Lydia. I even went so far as to skip lunch and hang out in the library, which wasn't a big deal because I was feeling too nauseous to eat at the time anyway.

Scott shakes his head, "No, it's not that. It's overwhelming. You smell like…like something else? Like _someone_ else."

My heart drops. Someone else? Someone else meaning Derek? Scott can smell that, _still_? I'm not a wolf but I could kind of smell Derek for a while so I showered last night _and_ this morning, just for my own sanity. I'm tensing up just as Scott tries to discreetly lean in a take a deeper breath, "It's weird. It's kind of familiar, but it's not like your dad or Lydia. You kinda smell like…like…" At first, he's just thinking, but when it finally hits him his eyes go wide.

My best friend leans in and frantically whisper yells at me, "Stiles, why the hell do you smell so much like Derek?!"

I can feel my cheeks turn hot and red. I try to think up a convincing lie, but I never come through whenever Scott puts me on the spot. "H-he ugh…he came over last night." The end of my sentence comes off like a question and I stutter through the beginning. Between that and the way my heart is racing, Scott probably knows I'm not telling him the whole truth.

"Well I figured, but this, this is stronger," Scott cocks an eyebrow, still whispering, "Did you and Derek hook up last night?"

I was hoping that would just be me and Derek's little secret but obviously not. Now Scott knows, and if he can smell it…I'm sure Isaac, Erica, and Boyd could probably all smell it too. "Define '_hook up'_."

He doesn't define anything, but his eyes narrow impatiently. I let out a long sigh, look towards the floor and mumble, "I had sex with Derek last night."

Of course because of his freakish hearing, Scott knows exactly what I've just said. "Are you serious? While you're still with Lydia?"

As if I don't feel uncomfortable enough, I don't need a guilt trip from Scott too. Anxiously I start to rub at my face with my hands. "I know, I know. I messed up. I don't even want to talk about it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. If I tell her, she breaks up with me and I just wasted the last eight years of my life. If I don't tell her, that just makes everything worse and she'll probably never want to talk to me ever again when she finally does find out."

I don't know what the hell I've gotten myself into. This is hands down the most messed up situation anyone could ever be in and this is coming from a kid who hangs out with werewolves. God, I must've done something really terrible in a past life to deserve this.

"Well it's not like you're suddenly going to stop being pregnant tomorrow. Maybe you should go ahead and tell her before this blows up in your face," he advises, as if I don't know that. That is clearly the most obvious choice, but it's also the one thing I just don't want to do.

"Yeah and maybe I should just go ahead and sign my own death certificate now too."

* * *

hey so theres prt 1 :) hope u enjoyed plz comment n then go rite on to prt 2


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

okay heres prt 2! enjoy :)

i do not own teen wolf

* * *

6

(part 2)

**Xxx 4 weeks later xxX**

The next few weeks of my life are just a big miserable lie. I ignore Derek at every turn, only forcing myself to talk to him at the first sonogram. Thank the Lord the appointment was short because there isn't much to see when you're only six weeks pregnant. He comes by a few times to see me and to talk to me but I pretend to be too busy for him every time. I keep pretending until he stops showing up. It's a little hard at first, to turn him away all those times, but it gets easier after a while.

I try avoiding Lydia until I know I can't possibly get away with it any longer, then I have to work overtime to make up for it. I don't mind though, because I like spending time with her. It gets even easier without Derek there to tempt me. Though his band of beta sidekicks makes it their life's goals to try and cock block me whenever they get a chance. At this point in my pregnancy though, it's getting harder and harder to hide.

At ten or eleven weeks, things are changing a little. I'm way more tired than I've ever been, but not enough to keep me from getting up and taking my ass to school. I'm not throwing up as much, which is great, and it's usually in the morning before I leave. I can still get nauseous at any time though, especially at lunch when I have to sit there with everyone else, seeing and smelling what they're all eating. Nothing's worse than skipping a meal though. I have to eat whenever I'm hungry, which is often thanks to the overactive appetite of this wolf baby, or face nausea worse than anything I've ever felt before. Cravings come and go too. I'm past my mayonnaise obsession, but I've gone through some other small phases like cooking asparagus at dinner every night for two weeks and carrying around pepper jack cheese sticks to whip out at any given moment.

All in all, I think I'm doing a pretty good of keeping the pregnancy hidden. None of my friends that know have said anything. Neither has my dad or any of the teachers. The only thing that's starting to become a problem is my stomach. Now while it's not super obvious to the general public, I can tell that I'm pregnant and it's making me really self-conscious. The "bump" isn't big, I look more bloated than anything, but it's enough that I've been making sure to wear some kind of hoodie or jacket every day to cover it. So far it' been working, but I don't know how much longer I have until its starts becoming noticeable. It's mid-April right now, and I'm not sure if I'm going to make it to the end of the school year without having a noticeable belly.

Come Wednesday afternoon, my stomach is the thing I have to worry about most when I'm making out with Lydia on top of the couch and my dad is still at work. He has no idea about Lydia being anything more than my friend right now, so I have to do things like this when he isn't around. It's getting harder to do, that's for sure.

I'm kissing Lydia, one hand supporting me as I lean into her, the other making its way up her thigh. She's got one hand at the base of my neck and the other on my hip, faithfully trying to make its way under the zip up hoodie and two t-shirts I have on. When I try to nonchalantly move her hand, she doesn't complain. She just takes the zipper of my hoodie between two of her perfectly manicured fingers gets the zipper down halfway before I put an end to that.

"No, leave it on," I say between kisses, "I'm ugh…cold."

Lydia pulls her face back and shoots me a 'what the hell' kind of look, "Stiles it's April…In California. You shouldn't even be wearing this hoodie in the first place. Besides, you've been covering up for like two weeks straight now."

Without my consent, she's unzipping the hoodie and practically pulling it off. Now I'm left there in my t-shirts, with my heart about to beat out of my chest as she tries to slip her hand underneath. I just can't take the fact that she might go under there and realize something's off. I push her hand away, earning myself a glare.

"Stiles come on. Stop acting so weird." She's frustrated and I'm not surprised. Half of it directed completely towards me and the other half is probably sexual. I haven't gone all the way with Lydia since that night with Derek. The idea alone just seems wrong.

I internally cringe when Lydia puts her lips back on mine and her hand makes its way under the edge of my shirt. She starts with my hip first, which is slightly less threatening, but then she makes her way to my actual abdomen and I feel myself tensing up. I know something's up when she stops kissing me as hard. Her hand is sliding against the curve of my stomach once, twice. Then she moves back towards my side and she squeezes it. I find it a little weird at first, I even feel sort of violated, but I have gotten a little softer around there. Maybe if I'm lucky she'll just think I'm getting fat and not that I'm pregnant. Then again, she might break up with me for both.

She giggles for a second and then kisses me, "Is that all you were worried about?"

I don't know what the hell she's referring to so I say nothing and let her finish.

"A little extra weight? It's a few pounds."

_Yeah, a few pounds and a baby. _

"Besides, it's the off season. You thought that was a big deal? _God Stiles_, I'm not that superficial," her lips are back on mine and I feel my body relaxing around her. So she went with fat, not ideal, but I can live with that.

"I do expect you to lose it before summer though."

* * *

Seeing as I bought myself a little more time last night before I have to tell Lydia anything about me having Derek's baby, I go into school Thursday thinking it's going to be a good day. I don't even care that Isaac is standing by my parking spot, ready to walk me into school when I pull up. This started a few day ago, and it's just one of the many ways the pack finds to infiltrate my life.

I grab my jacket and backpack from the passenger side of the car and hop down. He's standing right beside me before my feet even touch the ground and even closing my door for me, which would be awesome if I wasn't trying to keep this whole pregnancy thing low profile.

"Morning Stiles, how are you and the baby?" Even though I've asked, even begged him, to stop asking me how the baby is at school, he does it just about every day.

"Perfectly capable of walking ourselves the ten feet between my car and the door without you following behind me."

Isaac just laughs, "Yeah, maybe but I doubt it. Tuesday you tripped getting onto the sidewalk and Erica had to catch you."

Okay, so that might be true, but it wasn't that big of a deal. It's not like I was actually going to fall. It wasn't even a trip. It was more of a stumble.

"Well that was Tuesday and this is a whole new day. Today I'm way more coordinated."

"But are you any less pregnant?" I glare at Isaac but don't say anything because we both know the answer to that. "Okay, then you need me and the rest of the pack to take care of you. Especially since you won't let Derek anywhere near you."

It's a casual statement. It's not meant to be a stab at me, that's more Erica's thing, but it still bothers me. Is Derek walking around complaining about it around them or something? You know what? I'm not even going to ask. If I ask it's going to seem like I care and I don't. I don't have time for Derek and his mind games and his trying to mate me or whatever. My life is already complicated enough and I don't need that. I just bite my bottom lip and keep walking silently into the school.

Isaac of course doesn't drop it. "He misses you, you know? And he really wants to be there for you."

I get to my locker and he's giving me this freakin' puppy dog face. It's adorable honestly, and it makes me feel like an ass hole so I just hide my face behind my locker door. "Well he knows I have my second appointment coming up in a few days. Nobody's going to stop him from showing up at it."

Isaac leans his back against the locker beside mine and lets out a sigh, "Stiles, you know that's not what I mean. Obviously you've made it pretty clear that you're going to be with Lydia, but you could at least talk to him or something."

If this was anyone other than Isaac, I would've dismissed what they were saying back at the beginning. Actually Boyd and Erica have both mentioned Derek to me but I've ignored them. I figured they were doing it because Derek told them too. Isaac is just a lot more genuine. Maybe it's because he doesn't really have a family, so I feel like he really wants to see me and Derek succeed like for the sake of the baby. The baby will be fine regardless of my status with Derek but it's still kind of cute honestly, _sickening and annoying_, but cute.

I close my locker as Isaac grabs my books from my hand. "Alright, how about this?" I offer, "I'll think about talking to Derek…"

His eyes light up, looking big and hopeful and he waits for me to finish the sentence. At this moment, I feel like I could get anything I wanted.

"If you guys stop following me around all over school." I think it's a fair proposal. He doesn't bite though. Actually his face drops to a scowl.

"You know we can't do that."

It was a stretch, I knew that. It was worth a try though. "Fine, then at least let me carry my own books to class."

Isaac definitely looks reluctant at first. His grip doesn't let up at all when I first reach for the books in his hands. After two or three tugs, he finally gives it, but it looks like it just about kills him to do it. "Fine, just this one time and now you've got to talk to Derek at least once."

"Like I said," he walks to me to door despite not having the same class, "I'll think about it."

Opening the door for me, he smirks, "I'll tell him you're free Saturday night. Don't make any plans."

* * *

For some reason, after I somehow get set up with a Saturday night meeting with Derek, my day only gets worse. It's start off as small stuff like breaking my pencil in English, Erica showing up outside my Econ class with this smug look on her face –_because Isaac told her I'm sure_, Lydia taking my brownie at lunch because "_I'll never get back into shape eating like that_". Embarrassment couldn't even begin to describe what I felt when everyone at the table looked in my direction.

That's not the worst though. The worst happens when I'm sitting next to Scott in Chemistry right after lunch. He's talking across the stations with Allison and I'm chewing on the cap of my pen while Harris pulls goggles and gloves out of the cabinet in the back. "Alright class, as you can see, today we're going to be working out an experiment."

He sets the boxes up in the front of the room on his desk and then begins rummaging through papers, "Now while the chemicals involved in this experiment aren't incredibly strong. Well they're not if you all can stop being distracted long enough to follow directions at least, they can still be harmful. This is why…"

We're all sitting and waiting for him to finish his sentence, but Harris just has to take a dramatic pause to finally grab a piece of paper off of his desk. He then starts to make his way down the aisles between the desks. It doesn't click to me where he's going with this until he's stopped right in front of me and practically slamming the paper down on my side of the station, "Given your _delicate_ situation Mr. Stilinski, you can make up the lab by heading down to the library and spending the period writing a three page paper over the basic properties of acids and bases. Because we wouldn't want to expose you to anything that could harm you or your unborn fetus, would we?"

_Oh. _

_My. _

_God. _

He did not…he just… I should've known. If it was going to be any teacher, he would be the one. It is Mr. Harris we're talking about. He's had it out for me all semester, but I didn't think I would have to worry about him exposing me to the entire class! What the fuck?!

My face heats up and I know the entire thing is turning red. Everyone in class is turning to look at me and they're already whispering. By the end of the period the entire school is going to know. This is without a doubt, the most mortifying thing that has ever happened to me. I'm so humiliated I could cry. I feel the tears swelling up in my eyes and everything as I sink deeper into my jacket to try and hide my crippling shame.

Everything in me wants to kill Harris or at least yell at him, but flipping out is only going to make things worse and draw more attention to myself. I swear in the back I can hear Erica and Isaac growling at him. I just pray they don't do anything reckless. Slowly, and with my head down, I pick my books up off my desk and start to make my way to the door. I want to just duck out of there and run all the way to my Jeep, but for some reason I feel compelled to look over my shoulder just to see Lydia's face and her reaction to this.

We lock eyes for a second and that's when I know it's all downhill. She doesn't look pissed at me, like I'm imagining. She looks shocked and at a loss for words. It's not a look I'm used to seeing on her. If these weren't such shitty circumstances, I would find it pretty cute. After a few seconds though, I just can't look anymore. I turn my head and I can't get out of that stupid room any faster. I'm honestly surprised I didn't have a panic attack in there.

When I'm in the hallway, all I want is to find the nearest bathroom, cry my eyes out, call my dad and beg to go home. I don't even make it halfway before I hear the sound of a door slamming and the clacking of heels down the hall as Lydia calls my name.

"Stiles! Stiles!"

I'm kind of tempted to just keep walking and not face her again, but I can't. This is it. Me and Lydia are so over…and it's all thanks to Mr. Harris. I should've stopped being so stupid and told her myself. Now she's going to hate me.

Regardless of how I feel or the nervous lump forming in my throat, I stop when she puts her hand on my shoulder and turns me around. Instead of yelling at me or backhanding me, which I'm completely expecting, she has tears welling up in her own eyes. _What?_

Lydia stares down at my stomach first, still a little shocked, and then up at me. "Stiles you…you're really…back when you were sick…a-and yesterday on the couch, you w-weren't just…" She's stuttering and struggling to find the right words. I'm just seeing all new sides of her right now. Finally she stops and takes a long deep breath, "P-pregnant huh?"

I just nod silently.

A small, exasperated sigh escapes her lightly glossed lips as she takes a hand and ruffles her loosely curled hair. I can't tell what she's feeling right now. "Oh my God…why…Stiles why didn't you tell me we were having a baby?"

* * *

well, i hope you enjoyed both parts :) new drama to come lol obviously :D plz leave a comment


	8. Chapter 8

yay! new chap! thanks for all the reviews n favs n such. dont have much to say, just hope you guys enjoy!

i do not own teen wolf

* * *

7

"…_Stiles why didn't you tell me we were having a baby?"_

My jaw just drops. She thinks…Holy shit! She thinks I'm having her baby! Which is technically possible, _not likely or even true_, but she has no reason to believe otherwise in her mind.

"I…ugh…um…see…" I just stand there and stutter because I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to say. When I imagined myself telling Lydia, I didn't think I'd be doing it in the school hallway after being exposed in chemistry class. This is just all wrong.

She stares at me, waiting for an answer, but she doesn't look upset. She looks more like she's hanging on the edge of her seat during a suspenseful movie. I wish I could think up something to say to her but I've got nothing.

"Stiles aren't you going to say something? This is kind of important, don't you think? We're having a baby and you didn't even tell me!"

"I was going to! I was going to tell you. I was just waiting…for the right time."

"And when was that going to be? Today, next week, or when you got so big you couldn't possibly hide it anymore?"

I keep opening my mouth and getting rendered speechless. My head is spinning and I'm just overwhelmed and I need to get the hell out of here so I can clear my mind and just think. "No Lydia…I…I have to go." I start taking steps back away from her towards the door.

Now she looks mad and she should be because I'm giving her no answers. She's going to really want to kill me when I tell her this baby isn't even hers, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. For now, I just want to go home. "What do you mean you have to go? We need to talk about this!"

With every step Lydia takes towards me, I take two back. "We ugh-we will! We'll talk later I promise!"

I leave Lydia standing there pouting, something I never ever thought I would ever do and will probably never get the chance to do again once I come clean. I'll be lucky if she even takes the time to glare at me after that.

* * *

Once I made it out into the parking lot, I called my dad and begged him to call me out of school. I told him I wasn't feeling good, which wasn't a total lie. I did feel nauseous, but not because of this baby, more because my pregnancy is no longer a secret. By the time I get home, I know it's probably all over the school. I'm glad I got out of there when I did, just to avoid all of the stares I would've gotten. It probably would've sent me into a panic attack, and I'm not exactly sure if those are good for unborn babies.

I get home and shower, thinking it's going to help me calm down. It doesn't. Afterwards I find myself curling up on the couch in a blanket and lacrosse sweats that are too tight around my hips, wondering how long I can lay here before I actually have to face the world again.

I make it about an hour and a half.

That's when I hear knocking at my door and I don't even need wolf senses to know who it is. I want to tell her to go away, but I told her we would talk later and it is later. I stand up, open the door and see her standing there.

"H-hey Lydia," I say avoiding her gaze by looking down at my feet. If she's glaring at me, I don't even want to see it.

"Stiles…" It comes out a lot softer that I'm expecting, "Are you-are you going to let me in?"

I move aside and she walks into the living room. Awkwardly, we both just stand there for a few minutes looking around until finally she says something. "H-how far along are you?"

"Like ten weeks."

A small smile breaks the edge of her lips, but quickly fades. "Ten weeks? W-wow…two and a half months…how is it um going?"

This is my chance. This is probably the only chance I'll ever get to tell Lydia the truth and there actually be a possibility that she won't hate or kill me. "Not bad I guess, but Lydia I ugh…I have to…I should probably te-"

"Can I touch it?" she asks suddenly, interrupting me when I've finally choked up enough courage to drop this bomb on her. I want to tell her, I really do, but damn it this is so hard!

I raise an eyebrow. The question just catches me off guard. I mean, it's not like she hasn't touched my stomach before but I guess this is different. Now that she knows I'm not fat and she's not slipping her hand up my shirt while we're kissing, I guess that changes things. "Um y-yeah…I guess so?"

Nervously, Lydia bites her bottom lip as I lift up my shirt. With no clothes blocking it from view, the small bump that's formed is actually pretty noticeable. She reaches her hand out slowly, like she's trying to hurt me and I'm not going to say it's not a little weird. Other than Dr. Augustus, nobody's touched me like this, not specifically for the baby.

I can see the smile come back to her face, "Oh my gosh…there's ugh…there's really a baby in there…this is…" She can't even finish her sentence between her smile, mixing in with a few nervous laughs and I think I even see her eyes watering. Oh my God, I am such an ass. I'm slowly reserving my spot in the seventh layer of hell with every passing second. "This is…I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, finding out you're having a baby at sixteen can sort of do that to you. I was pretty shocked when I found out," I offer when I know I should be telling her the truth. It's just…it's hard. She seems kind of happy and I don't want to ruin that just yet. I'd rather tell her when she's a little less emotional…or never, but I'm not that lucky.

After a few more seconds Lydia takes her hands off of my stomach and I quickly pull my shirt back down. I just feel weird being exposed like that and letting her touch me. It makes me feel like a liar. Well it doesn't make me_ feel_ that way because I guess I _am_ a liar.

"When did you find out?"

"Like five or six weeks ago maybe? Something like that."

For a brief second she looks hurt when she asks, "S-so why didn't you tell me?"

There it is again, the question she asked me in the hallway right before I ran out on her. I don't know what I'm supposed to say. I can't just yell out 'because it's not your baby!' That would be mean right? True, but mean. So nervously I lower my head and find myself rubbing at my stomach. At least now I don't have to hide and can do it out in the open. Something about keeping my hands there is oddly comforting and it helps me to clear my mind for a second.

"I-I didn't want you to break up with me," I finally choke out. It's not exactly a lie. _Actually_, if you think about it, it's a hundred percent true.

"You thought I would break up with you?" Her face looks pissed, but her tone suggests otherwise. Towards the end of the question her voice cracks and she actually sounds kind of hurt. "Jesus Stiles, I'm not going to abandon you, especially not now. We have a baby to think about."

I just nod awkwardly because I don't know what else to do, "Y-yeah…I guess we do."

* * *

Lydia leaves maybe half an hour later, after drilling me with questions about what being pregnant is like. I mean Deaton said something like that chances of me getting pregnant by her are slim to none unless she's incapable of having kids right? Not only does she think we're having a baby together, but now she's probably under the impression that she _can'_t get pregnant. I honestly don't see how things could get any worse.

But naturally it always does because I just can't win, ever.

It's almost nine and I'm lying on the couch stuffing my face with delivery Chinese without choking, which is harder than it sounds, when suddenly the TV I'm watching just shuts off. "_What the hell_?" I shoot up and look around the room only to see Derek standing in the corner holding the remote. Of course it would be him. He can't ever just use the front door like a normal person.

"What are you doing here? I'm not supposed to see your brooding face 'til at least Saturday."

He doesn't appear to be in a happy mood, not that he ever is. Right now though, he seems to be in an especially unhappy mood.

"We need to talk."

I stuff a forkful of food into my mouth and roll my eyes. I don't even see the point of paying Derek's attitudes, no matter how extreme they are, any real attention, "What about?"

"I don't know," he says shrugging and walking towards me, "The fact that Lydia Martin is walking around town thinking that my baby is hers."

Great, so he knows about that. One of his betas must have told him. Who knows how far the news has spread by now. All of Beacon Hills probably knows.

"Or the fact she was here at your house touching my baby!"

"_Our_ baby," I correct nonchalantly before I even process what he's just said. How the hell would he know that Lydia was here touching the- "Hold on! How would you know? _Were you spying on me?_"

He nods, the anger never even flickering off of his face, "Yes! How else am I supposed to make sure you're okay when you won't even talk to me?"

"Oh because having your stupid betas follow me around just isn't enough, now you have to personally watch me at home too! Geez get a life!" I yell before taking another bite because I'm not about to let Derek of all people get in the way of me eating when I'm hungry.

"You are my life!" he shouts back at me without missing even half a beat, "If something happens to you then something happens to our baby!"

Well that's just awesome, after spending the last few weeks trying to avoid Derek, I find out that I'm the sun to his freakish, wolf infested Earth. It's both incredibly flattering and irritating all at the same time. How am I supposed to fight off Derek, in all his creepy desirableness, if he won't go away and let me be?

"And so, what? You think Lydia rubbing my stomach is somehow going to harm the baby? I highly doubt it. How about you take a second to think about this? She's a five foot three, red headed, teenage girl. She's harmless. Relax and calm your overprotective werewolf ass down okay? _Gawd!_"

He looks like he wants to pounce on me, and not in the hot sexual way he has the last few times, in a more real, _I want to kill you_ kind of way. Obviously after a few seconds, he comes to terms with the fact that he can't and just sits down with his arms crossed across his chest. "I still don't like it."

I open another Chinese container and shove its contents into my mouth obnoxiously, "Why not? Because she's my girlfriend and you're just the random guy who knocked me up?" Maybe it's mean, but he's interrupting my dinner with this shit. I wouldn't mind getting under his skin just a little…and honestly, if I even give Derek a flicker of kindness or interest, he'll jump all over it; and because I have no willpower when it comes to him touching me, I know he'll kiss me and then we'll be all over this couch again. I just can't let it keep going there. I'm in enough trouble.

Derek's glaring. He looks like he's barely containing it. If I wasn't pregnant he would've attempted to slam my face into this coffee table by now. So maybe being pregnant is good for some things?

"No, that's not it. I don't like it, because she's under the impression that you're having her baby and you didn't correct her. That's reckless and sloppy and it's only going to make things worse for _you_ in the end," he says before standing up. He starts walking towards the door but then he stops and comes towards me. He leans forward, his face suddenly very close to mine, "and let's be clear about something Stiles…"

I'm holding my breath in anticipation as he puts his lips to my ears and takes my face in his hand, "If I really wanted to you to be my boyfriend, I would already have you."

He moves his lips towards mine and just as I think he's about to kiss me he pulls back and turns to walk towards the door, "I just haven't made it happen yet."

* * *

After being exposed Thursday, _Thank you Mr. Harris_, I'm too embarrassed to show my face at school, so I spend Friday at home pretending to feel too sick to go in. I haul up in the living room because it's the clearly the most obvious choice. It's close to the kitchen and there's a TV in there, two things my own bedroom can't offer me.

Scott and Lydia both text me asking where I'm at and if I'm okay; I want to ignore them but I know if I do, they'll both probably think I'm dead. At least Scott will, so I reply giving them the same excuses I gave my dad and then ignore any other messages they send me for the rest of the day. I'm not in the mood to talk to or lie to anybody right now, or for the rest of the day. I just want to sit at home and cut myself off from the world, maybe even pretend that none of this is happening for a few hours. _Yeah right…_

That's over the minute I hear my doorbell ring around five-ish. My dad has a key, so that only leaves one other option…somebody I don't want to see. I force myself up off of the couch and look through the peephole, seeing the guest of the day, _Allison_…which actually isn't that bad. I was expecting Derek or Boyd or one of his other lackeys. This is actually sort of a _pleasant_ surprise. It's a nice change from the usual characters, but I have no idea why she would be visiting me.

"Hey Allison," I greet as I open the door and move aside for her to come in.

She gives me a small smile and steps inside of my house, "Hey Stiles."

There's a long pause after that where we both just stand there looking around the room. Usually it's not like this but for some reason Allison seems uncomfortable, therefor making me uncomfortable too. "Um…can I get you a drink or something?"

I walk into the kitchen to get myself something and Allison follows behind me. She shakes her head nervously, but doesn't actually reply out loud.

"Okay, well is there something I can do for you or…"

Her eyes light up and she starts digging into her bag, "Yeah, um actually…I came to bring you the...assignments you missed! Lydia had a hair appointment and Scott had to work so I ugh involuntarily volunteered I guess." She hands me a stack of papers from various classes, none of which I look forward to doing this weekend. Reluctantly I take the assignments from her hands and lay them on the counter.

"Well thanks, I appreciate it."

"A-anytime." She smiles up at me but then quickly looks away. She hasn't really looked at me the whole time she's been here, like if she does she'll turn to stone or something mythical…which, when you think about it probably isn't all that outrageous. Werewolves are real so I guess anything is possible. "Stiles, can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"O-okay," she stutters, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything, but you're-you're not really pregnant right?"

I raise an eyebrow at first, seeing her lost expression. Then I laugh, rubbing my stomach and looking down at it, "I'm pretty sure I am actually…_why?_"

Her face lowers and she breaths a distressed sigh. I don't know why she seems so upset but something tells me her reason for visiting wasn't only to give me my work; and it's only going to get worse before it gets better. "Well, is your baby _really_ Lydia's baby? Be-because, I heard my parents talking about Derek expecting a baby because he's been acting stranger than usual, like wolves do when they're preparing for a child. They even asked me about it, but I didn't know what to tell them. I don't know what's going on but I overheard them say that my grandfather is coming into town and apparently he's out for revenge for Kate a-and-"

Her voice starts to shake. Suddenly her speech is getting really fast and she's rambling so I interrupt her, "Allison why are you telling me all this?"

She stops to take a deep breath and gather herself. She's coming off as if she's scared, maybe even terrified, "Because Stiles, he'll be here next week and he's coming to figure out who's carrying Derek's baby…and when he finds out, he's going to kill it."

I try not to show how scared the thought actually makes me, when honestly my heart is beating a thousand beats a minute against the walls of my chest. Kill it? Who would do that? What kind of sick person kills somebodies else's baby for revenge?

"Stiles, there are only a handful of people in this town that Derek talks to, or that know he's a werewolf and you're the only one of them that's pregnant. Do you know how bad that looks…Tell me that Lydia really is the other parent to your baby Stiles. Just please tell me. I don't want them to hurt you," she begs. I can see her eyes glaze over as tears come to them.

I open my mouth to speak, but I can't. It takes everything I have to just nod my head. She stares at me and I stare back at her silently. By now I think the obvious fear has snuck its way onto my face. I have my hand clutched tightly to my stomach and I can feel my mouth gaping slightly. I don't even think I've blinked since she told me.

Allison glances down at my bump and then bites on her lip. Frantically she runs her fingers through her long, dark hair and inhales deeply, "That's not her baby…is it?"

"Was it that obvious?"

Her nod is slow and gentle, "Stiles, y-you can't tell her it's not. You can't tell anyone."

"But my dad knows it Derek's…and so does the pack and Deaton and my doctor."

"Well tell them you were wrong or something! Tell them to lie! I don't know Stiles, tell them anything you want, but everyone needs to think that you're having this child with Lydia be-because if he finds out…my grandfather's going to kill your baby…and I'm not sure if we'll be able to stop him."

* * *

Needless to say, after Allison leaves, the rest of my day is completely ruined. I do my best to keep my composure until she leaves, but once she does I'm a total wreck. I'm sweating and I'm shaking a little. My breathing is rough and shaky and I barely manage to make it to the couch without my knees giving out.

Allison's grandfather is coming to Beacon Hills to _kill_ my baby.

What the hell am I supposed to do? Now I _have_ to keep lying to Lydia just for my own safety. What am I supposed to tell my dad, or Doctor Augustus? And what is Derek going to think about this? He'll be pissed, he already made it clear he doesn't like her or the fact that she thinks this is her baby. He's definitely going to hate that I have to keep letting her think it's her baby. What's going to happen in October when this baby comes out looking nothing like Lydia?

The more I think, the more I panic. I know if I keep doing this, it's going to lead to a panic attack and I don't want that to happen. I try to calm myself down and think, but I just can't seem to think rationally. I just need to get out of here and talk to somebody. I run upstairs to grab my keys, which is a lot harder than it sounds thanks to this baby. I'm pretty much out of breath by the time I reach the top, but I keep going. I slip on a pair of sneakers and don't even bother to change out of my plaid pajama pants and freshman lacrosse t-shirt before I run out of the door and into my jeep.

I drive as fast as I can to the weird, abandoned, station that Derek uses to train his betas and waste no time just walking in. "Derek!" I'm calling before I even get the door all the way open. Internally I'm freaking out.

On the other side of the station he's sitting with Erica, Isaac, and Boyd talking about something I could care less about. Boyd is in the middle of saying something when they all stop and look towards me.

Isaac waves with a slight smile, "Hey Stiles."

I force a smile and wave back. Derek stands up, arms crossed, coldly raising his brows at me, "I get to see you two times in twenty-four hours. Isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

"We need to talk," I say, my voice trembling, "Like right now."

I can feel my body shaking a little when I say it. I'm sure they can all tell just how panicked I am. But who wouldn't be a little shaken after someone tells you that they're crazy grandfather is coming to town looking to kill you? My voice is cracking. My heart is beating twice as fast. My legs feel like they could buckle at any second and I can't stop rubbing my stomach. It's like suddenly I have this irrational fear that I move my hands, something is going to happen to my baby.

Derek's brows lower as he looks me over. I sure by now he can sense how anxious I am. Neither of us even care that the beta's are going to hear everything we say. His cold expression melts and he comes towards me with his arms outstretched. Derek's hands are on my shoulders when he asks, "Stiles, what's going on?"

"It's the baby."

"The baby? What's wrong with the baby?"

"N-nothing yet, but…but...b-"

"But what? Stiles you're not saying anything," the alpha says sounding frustrated. He's trying to keep his composure but I'm not making it easy. The only thing holding him back is the fact that I'm pregnant…and maybe the fact that I'm a small emotional wreck.

I take a deep breath, trying to take a second to find the right words. "Allison came over t-today and she told me that her-that her unc-no grandpa is coming to Beacon Hills next week. He knows!"

Derek's biting down hard on his bottom lip, still forcing himself to be patient with me. "Knows what?"

"Well he _thinks_ is probably more appropriate, because he doesn't actually know anything for sure. He suspects, yeah suspects…well not just him, all of the Argents suspect-"

I'm mid-sentence when he lets out an obnoxious sigh and runs his fingers through his short, black hair. "Stiles you're rambling. Please, get to the point, I'm begging you."

I don't know why, but my cheeks turn hot and I know I'm blushing. It's so embarrassing. "S-sorry. I'm just nerv-_scared_-no nervous. She said that her family is pretty sure that you're expecting a baby and that her grandfather is coming down here to figure who's carrying your baby so that they can kill it and get revenge for Kate."

The way he stares at me a first is a mix of disbelief and worry. I see him clench his fists in anger, and I'm almost positive that it's taking every ounce of his will power to not rip something to shreds. It feels like forever before Derek says something, but it reality it's probably like twenty or thirty seconds later. "Did she say anything else?"

"Um…" I start, thinking back to my earlier conversation with her, "Y-yeah, but I don't think you're going to like it."

"I don't care. What else did she say Stiles."

I'm not going to lie, the pure rage that's shining is his eyes is terrifying, even though it's not directed towards me. It's still enough to get my heart racing and have me sweating a little. "She ugh, suggested that maybe I should go ahead and let Lydia and everyone else believe that she's the other parent to this baby…at least until this blows over I guess."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Erica, Isaac and Boyd exchange glances and take a few steps back. Seeing Derek's demeanor right now, it's probably not bad idea. His eyes glow red and I'm surprised he hasn't already wolfed out and gone pillaging through Beacon Hills by now.

His breaths become loud and shallow, before slowly lengthening as he calms himself. "You were right, I'm not happy about it but…that's our best option."

My jaw almost drops, along with everyone else's.

"At least until we can come up with something else, it's what's best for the baby. As much as I hate the idea, I'm not willing to take any chances with this. Of course I want the three of you working overtime now," Derek glances at his pack, who all nod. Internally I die a little on the inside. "But we'll have to be clever about it or they'll know that you're specifically protecting him for me. We're going to need Scott in on this too. Everyone else is already convinced that this is you and Lydia's child."

I nod at first but then I remember, "What about my dad, or the doctor? What am I supposed to tell them?"

Derek doesn't miss a beat when he replies, "You can lie to Dr. Augustus, but your dad...We're going to need to tell him everything as soon as possible."

He can't be serious. I can't go tell my dad about werewolves. It's already a miracle that he didn't kill me when he found out I was pregnant. I can't keep dropping bombs on him like this.

"B-but…"

I see Derek roll his eyes, "Honestly Stiles, we were going to have to tell him eventually. Now's as good a time as any. He's going to have to be on board with this, unless you'd rather just lie and tell him that you made a mistake?"

No, I would rather not do that. That sounds terrible. I know who I'm having my baby with. I don't want to seem like some sort of slut or one of those confused girls who always need the paternity tests on Maury. I can't believe I'm actually going to have to do this, but Derek's right. We're going to have to tell my dad everything about the wolves and the hunters and Allison's crazy grandfather coming to murder my unborn child. I'll be lucky if he doesn't have a heart attack.

"Fine, we'll tell him." It's not my first choice, but I was going to have to tell him eventually I guess.

"Good. That'll make things much easier. Then all we have to do is make sure to get the Argent's convinced and we should be fine. Her grandfather won't stick around until October if there's no problem."

Yeah I hope so because Derek sounds pretty rational and collected right now. I've never met the guy, so it's not like I know what kind of person he is. If he's still in the wolf hunting business, I doubt he's decrepit and senile.

"But what if he does stick around? What if he figures it out anyway?"

Derek shrugs, "Then he'll probably try to kill the both of you."

* * *

oooh exciting! New problems :) yay! I hope u guys enjoyed the chp! plz review


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys! sorry this took so long :( didn't mean for it to, just got caught up in life and writer's block and all that...feels a little rushed to me but i think its good enough to post

anyways, hope youre still enjoying the story. I still enjoy writing it :) and this chp sparked some ideas and creative juices for me lol

so...i dont own teen wolf

* * *

8

Telling my dad everything is hands down the last thing I want to do. If he doesn't have a heart attack first, he's probably going to kill me for being an idiot and hanging around with a bunch of werewolves as if the regular psychopaths running around in the world aren't dangerous enough.

As a precaution, Derek doesn't ride with me. It isn't going to be safe for us to been seen out in public together. He doesn't even drive to my house just to make sure nobody sees his car in my driveway.

I stand at the door for almost a minute anxiously. I know my dad is home because I saw his car in the parked outside. Part of me was hoping he'd get called onto some sort of case and have to work late tonight but when do I ever really get what I want?

"We were going to have to tell him eventually." Derek's suddenly got a hand on my shoulder and one turning the door knob and pushing me in gently. Just before he walks in, he looks back and forth to make sure that none of the neighbors see him. The constant looking over our shoulders is something I'm going to have to get used to.

The minute I walk in, I see my dad in the living room reading over some papers he had spread across the coffee table. Usually I would walk over and attempt to read some of them, but right now I'm too busy freaking out inside to do anything but stand in the archway.

"H-hey dad," I cringe.

He looks up and adjusts the reading glasses he's wearing before giving me warm smile. "Hey Stiles…and _Derek_?"

"Hello Sherriff Stilinski."

My dad immediately stares at me so I stare down at my feet. This is either going to go really well or really bad. "Dad, c-can we talk?"

That has to sound weird. The way his face contorts in sheer confusion, I know he's expecting the worst. I'm sure he thought it couldn't get any worse than having a pregnant teenage son, but it can and it's about to.

"Y-yeah, um, of course. What's going on?"

"I kind of have a problem." It's the only thing that comes to mind. I didn't want to come right out and just say 'My baby daddy's a werewolf' so I figured I'd start with a general statement and work my way into the hard stuff.

"Okay," he replies, eyebrows raised. He probably thinks I'm on drugs. "What kind of problem?"

I have no idea where to go from here, "Um…well…"

I feel a wave of relief when Derek decides to take over and put me out of my misery, "Sherriff, are you familiar with the term _lycaon_?"

"Lycaon," he repeats. He looks like he's thinking about it, like he might know the word, then it hits him. "Lycaon, like as in the werewolf?"

Derek just nods.

My dad raises his brow and then narrows his eyes, but not at Derek, at me. "Yes, I know the word…why?"

This is the part that I was hoping would never come. How exactly do you tell your dad that you're pregnant by a werewolf? Who just accepts that, other than other werewolves?

I hear Derek sigh, but for the most part he doesn't look too worried. God only knows what the hell I look like right now. I think I might even be sweating. "Sherriff, there's something I need to tell you about myself, about my family…I, _we_, are werewolves."

My dad's eyes stay narrowed. He doesn't move. He doesn't blink. He just stares, stuck in the same position he was. It almost looks like he's waiting for a punch line or something that just doesn't come. After a few seconds of silence he swipes at his face and takes in a deep breath, "…I'm sorry, maybe I'm getting old…did you just tell me that you were a werewolf?"

Again he nods without saying anything. I can't take the awkwardness that comes with just sitting here silently. I rub at my eyes for a second and before Derek can even start to try and offer some weird explanation for this is possible I blurt out, "Just show him!"

Both of them look at me as if they forgot I was even sitting here so I repeat myself. It's a little more pleading this time around, "Derek please, just _show_ him."

He looks reluctant, but we both knew he was going to have to. So he stands up and my dad stiffens in his chair. "Dad, don't shoot him okay?"

"Don't shoot him? Why wo-" he stops short, his eyes glued to Derek standing there in his wolf form. My dad's face goes through several emotions starting with fear, then changing into shock, confusion, disbelief and finally back to fear.

"Holy shit…" is all he says until Derek changes back and sits down. "You two weren't kidding? That wasn't some sort of joke? Stiles this isn't one of your pranks?"

"No dad. For once I am being completely serious."

He's definitely stunned, but he's taking it better than I thought he would. I legitimately thought he was going to shoot Derek, so this is doing pretty good. "So you can really turn into…"

Derek nods.

"And it's not just on the full moon?"

He nods again, just giving my dad time to let all of this sink in. After that question, my dad turns to me and cups his hands in his face. "And you knew this Stiles?"

"Y-yeah, I've known for a while. He's not the only one. Scott is too, and a couple of other kids from school" I admit, because there's no point in lying now. If my dad wasn't so surprised I might say this is actually kind of a relief. Now I don't have to lie about things anymore.

"And you still willingly had sex with him anyway! God dammit Stiles…I thought I raised you with a little more common sense…or at least a sense of self preservation."

I open my mouth to say something but it just ends as an awkward shrug. I guess most kids would know better but not me which is why best friend is a werewolf and my baby's daddy is one too. To some Twilight fanatic somewhere these are major accomplishments.

Sensing that I have nothing to say, at least nothing that would help the situation, Derek speaks up. "There's a reason we're telling you this Sherriff Stilinski, a very serious one. I know this is probably a lot to ask you to process all at one time, but please, bear with us. Stiles, and I have developed a problem-"

My dad's eyes go wide and he shakes his head, "Oh God please don't tell me you're hooked on drugs too?"

"N-no, nothing like that I promise. I guess I should just be straight forward…werewolves have enemies, people who don't feel that we are fit to walk the same Earth as you do, people who hunt us. There's a family of them here in town, the Argents. While we are natural enemies, there are rules. However, it has come to our attention that Chris Argent's father is coming into town after hearing rumors of someone in Beacon Hill's being pregnant with my child. We know that he isn't a hundred percent sure who or if the rumors are even true, but he is coming regardless and his presence is not to be taken lightly. If he finds out that Stile's is carrying my baby, there's no doubt in my mind that he will kill the baby, and probably Stiles as well."

"Kill them? We can't let that happen. I refuse. We have to do something."

"We plan to sir, but we're going to need your help."

My dad wastes no time. "Sure, anything," he says anxiously. He knee is shaking up and down and he's staring at Derek waiting intensely for instructions.

"We're going to have convince Chris' father that Stiles' pregnancy has nothing to do with me, at least until he leaves. He can't know, or even suspect that I'm the father. There are things I have to do on my part, but there are things you and Stiles are going to have to do, the main one being to tell everyone you know that Lydia Martin is the other parent of this baby."

Now he seems confused and who wouldn't be? That statement just seems completely random. "Lydia Martin, the red headed girl in your class? Why her?"

"She already believes that she is the other parent."

"Why the hell would she think that?" This is when I start to get a little nervous.

I take in a deep breath and speak up for the first time in a while, "I may or may not of had sex with her."

"Well which one is it?" he glares, obviously mad that he's just now finding out about this. In my defense I had no reason to tell him before. He's my dad and all, but I don't think we need to share those kind of intimate secrets.

"We did."

He bites his bottom lip and lets out a deep breath, "Stiles, just out of curiosity, would this…_intercourse_ happen to have taken place around the same time you had sex with Derek Hale over here?"

I think back for a second and then nod, "Y-yeah, I guess so, same week."

"So, just for arguments sake, there's at least a fifty percent chance that this is Lydia Martin's baby?"

Derek raises an eyebrow at me, probably because he didn't know I had sex with Lydia in the same week and I had him convinced he was the other parent to this baby. I was pretty convinced he was the father too. I guess scientifically, yes, there's a possibility, but…I don't know. I can't explain it, but there was never any doubt in my mind that it was Derek's.

"I-I…I guess so?" Is all I can manage at this point because neither my dad nor Derek look too pleased with me right now.

"_Okay_…Stiles, you and I will talk about that later. For now, we need to finish discussing how we're going to keep you safe."

* * *

My dad and I walk Derek to the door about half an hour later. Almost immediately after he closes the door behind him, my dad turns towards me. I can't tell if he's upset, or mad, or what?

"Stiles…" he starts, lowering his head down with one hand rubbing anxiously through his hair. I just stand there waiting for him to continue. "Why didn't you tell me about Lydia?"

I open my mouth and just start to stutter, "Um…I ugh…s-see I-"

"Stiles I asked you when you first told me you were pregnant who it was by."

"And I said I didn't know," I counter, thinking back to that night a few weeks ago. That answer seemed like a good one at the time.

My dad gives me the same look from that night, the disappointed one. It sucks. "But you know it was between Derek _and _Lydia. Why didn't you just say that?" He's practically pleading with me, begging for some kind of logical explanation and I'm not sure if I have one.

I shrug my shoulders and look down at the wood grains on the floor just to avoid his sad stare. "I d-don't know…I just didn't want you to be disappointed with me, well _more_ disappointed with me. I didn't want you to think I was, you know, a _slut_." I use the word slut because it's the only good one I can think of. I wish I could've thought of something that didn't sound so harsh.

He's silent for a second, but then I feel his hand under my chin, lifting my face so that I'm forced to look at him. "Listen to me. I would never, _ever_ think something like that about you."

Nervously, my face turns hot and a smile appears on my lips. He lets go of my face and smiles back at me. "I'm old, but I'm not stupid Stiles. I never expected you to have sex with one person for the rest of your life. I know how it is these days. I just wish you would've told me about both of them so I wouldn't have been so caught off guard. When you said it was Derek, I thought you were positive."

"I was-I _am_."

"Whether or not you _want_ Derek to be the other parent of your baby deep down, I don't know. I don't know what you're feelings towards him are-"

That makes two of us. I'm not sure I even know. Half the time I don't want him anywhere near me, but then he touches me or kisses me and I don't want him to leave. If I had a little more self-control when it came to Derek, this baby wouldn't even be here.

"What I do know," he continues, "Is that until there is some sort of definitive way to know that this baby is Derek's, maybe it'll wolf out in your womb or something. I'm not sure how this werewolf thing works. Until then, there is a chance that Lydia really is the other parent to this baby."

* * *

I know what my dad said. Honestly I can't get it out of my frikkin' mind, but he's wrong. I know he's wrong. There's no way this baby is Lydia's. Maybe I'm just crazy, but I swear I can kind of just feel it, you know? I mean, yeah I've never been pregnant before, but I just…I don't know. It could be the werewolf thing, but I just know in the back of my head that this is Derek's baby. There was never any doubt in my mind…

At least that's what I'm trying to convince myself of when I'm in the kitchen next morning waiting for my waffles to pop out of the toaster. I've been getting distracted like this all morning and all night since Derek and I had this conversation with my dad. It's hard not to think about it all. I've got Lydia and Derek to think about, Allison's grandfather to worry about, this baby and school on top of everything else. I haven't even forgotten that everyone at school knows now too.

"Stiles? Stiles are you alright?" I hear coming from behind me. I turn around and see my dad staring at me with a concerned stare spread across his face.

I don't really understand why he's looking at me like that, so I give him the same look back. "Ugh yeah dad, w-why?"

He cuts across the kitchen, heading to the toaster and pulling the plug. I watch as my waffles are suddenly forced to pop up and they're practically crisp black. "Because I could smell your waffles burning all the way upstairs."

He pulls them out and throws them away. Personally, I'm surprised they don't turn to ash right there in his hands. I can't believe I spaced out for that long. I feel kind of embarrassed all of a sudden and my cheeks start to turn red. I don't know why, but I just feel weird in front of him now. It was bad enough when I had to tell him that I'd messed up and gotten pregnant, but telling him I got pregnant by a werewolf and put the lives of me and baby in danger was way worse.

"Well that, and you're never up this early on a Saturday morning."

"I…I was hungry," I offer stupidly, even though it's not like he asked.

My dad just nods warmly and gestures towards the table, "Here, go sit down and I'll make you some new waffles, okay?"

I go ahead and comply without a word of protest. No point. If my dad wants to make me waffles, even after last night, I'll go ahead and let him make me waffles. Still, It's awkwardly silent as I watch him make my breakfast and set it in front of me on the table. He sits down across from me with a cup of coffee and lets out a shallow sigh while I take my first bite.

"So," he starts. I look up, syrup falling down my chin. I wipe it with the back of my hand as he continues, "Do you have any plans today?"

I narrow my brows and try to think, "Um…no, I don't think so. Why? Did you need me-"

"No, I don't need you for anything." I assume he's just making small talk until he takes his hand starts rubbing the back of his neck, "I was just hoping maybe you'd be spending the day with Scott or someone…"

Don't get me wrong, my dad likes Scott and all, but I can't think of one time he was ever _hoping_ I would hang out with him. That alone is raising red flags for me. I chew what's currently in my mouth and swallow, "I hadn't really planned on it. Why? Did you want me to leave…Oh God, you don't have a date _do you_?"

"No." He shakes his head and on the inside I feel relieved. I wouldn't be able to handle him dating on top of everything else. "I would just-It would feel _safer_ if you weren't alone while I was at work."

Oh.

_That's_ what this is about.

I try to reassure him a little with, "Allison's grandfather isn't here yet dad. I think I'll be okay."

"I know that, but like I said, it would just _feel_ safer," he stands up from the table, taking his coffee cup to the sink and dropping it in. He doesn't turn back around to look at me just yet, but he does continue, "_I_ would feel better."

Normally if my dad said something like this, I might feel kind of insulted, like he was saying I wasn't capable of taking care of myself. Maybe before that wasn't true, but given my current condition, it kind of was. Pregnancy doesn't exactly put you in a position to physically defend yourself. I was hardly capable of that before I got pregnant. Though I was almost positive nothing was going to happen to me while he was at work, I didn't want to cause my dad anymore stress than I already had the last few weeks.

I took in a long deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Alright…I'll call Scott and see what he's doing."

* * *

"So what?" Scott asks as I sit on his bed watching him rethread his lacrosse stick. I drove over here, against my dad's will, after Scott told me he didn't really have any plans. "Does your dad not trust you alone or…"

I shrug and lay back on my elbows, trying to catch my breath some. Even short trips, like up the stairs, are starting to become a little more tiresome every time. "Probably not, but since we told about the wolf thing and Allison's grandfather last night, he just said that he feel better if I wasn't alone."

"That's understandable I guess. What did he say about the whole ugh…_wolf_ thing?" he asked, looking up with an almost worried expression.

"He didn't seem too bothered by it, you know, after he got over the initial shock and disbelief. He was more upset about the me Lydia Derek love triangle thing than he was about that."

"But he agreed to play along with the Lydia thing right?"

I sit up, placing my elbows on his knees and resting my head in my hands with an exaggerated sigh, "Yeah I guess. I don't know if you could call it playing along because he says that Lydia has a good chance of being the other parent to my baby."

Scott looks up, opening his mouth as if he's about to say something, but stops and ends up biting his lip instead. I wait for a few seconds, and when he finally talks, he avoids looking back at me the entire time. "Well technically she does…doesn't she?"

Oh God, not this again. While yes, I do know how pregnancy works and the time that I was with Derek and the time that I was Lydia are close, it's just not hers. I know it. Of course no one would ever believe me. I wish I could just prove it to them. Deaton mentioned something about serious mood swings during a full moon, but I haven't had any yet. I don't think the baby's been old enough. I need something like that to hurry up and happen just to show them that this is Derek's baby.

"I guess, but Scott I just know it's not."

He hesitates with his next question, like he doesn't want to hurt my feelings. Even if he doesn't, it doesn't stop him from asking. "But how can you be sure?"

"I-I…I can-it's weird dude but I can just like feel it or something."

"Feel it? Because to me it just sort of sounds like you're in denial."

I'm almost insulted when he says that. I feel like I'm wrongfully being accused of something. As my best friend, Scott of all people should believe me. "In denial? Why would I be in denial? Scott you just wouldn't understand."

"I don't think it's that I don't understand…"

"Well you don't. This is Derek's baby."

"No Stiles," he says, holding off before sighing and finally looking me in my eyes, "You _want_ this to be Derek's baby."

* * *

well, i hope you enjoyed. plz leave a comment :D


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys back with another chp

sorry it took so long! I was having a little bit of writers block but i got that worked out! hooray!

anyways I know some of you are wondering about the whole hetero mpreg thing. I know its strang (but then again so is mpreg...and werewolves lol)The way I tried to write it, males can get pregnant by other males but males can also become pregnant in heterosexual relationships on the rare chance that their body is more fit than the females to carry the pregnancy to full term, sort of like a survival of the fittest thing. It can happen, but it is rare. Not the greatest explanation, but im not a doctor or a scientist, just a teen writing fan fics in my spare time. I really didn't want to introduce a male OC, when I had the pairing that i like, stilesxlydia, already there to work with. Im glad you guys are bearing with me in all my weirdness, I appreciate it. :)

_i do not own teen wolf_

9

"_No Stiles…You want this to be Derek's baby." _

I just stare at Scott wide eyed. I want to deny it. I want to say something, but I'm not sure what to say. I'm honestly just surprised that Scott would even say that. I don't know if it's me, or maybe hormones, but I'm kind of insulted.

I open my mouth to protest because he's waiting for me to respond, but nothing comes out. I'm just at a loss for words, which probably has Scott thinking that he's totally right. As quickly as I've opened it, I close my mouth and look down at the floor. I may not be sure if I'm upset, or mad, or what, but at as of right now, I'm kind of embarrassed.

Do I really want this to be Derek's baby? Can everyone see it but me?

Sensing that something's wrong, Scott quickly tries to fix it. It's a little too late though. "Dude I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, or anything. I didn't mean it-"

"It's fi-"

"-and it was none of my business an-"

"Scott! It's fine okay! You were just being honest. Maybe I needed to hear that."

Silently he nods, but I can tell he still really wants to keep apologizing anyway. Scott is my best friend though and that's what they're for. If he can't be honest with me, then who else can be?

"So…do you?" He asks but he pretends to be incredibly focused on his lacrosse stick to avoid looking at me, "Do you want it to be Derek's baby I mean?"

I lean back on my palms and give a small shrug, "I…I don't know."

I guess there's up and downs to both Derek and Lydia. It's not as if money is an issue for either of them. I know the baby will be taken care of regardless. With Derek though, there's the whole wolf thing. I don't know how to raise a baby werewolf, and Derek's personality doesn't exactly scream paternal instinct either; but I know he wants this, especially after losing his family. With Lydia, well I have a chance at a normal family with a _mom_ and a dad and a normal kid, but at the same time, I'm not sure if the 'All-American' family is what I want. I'm not even sure if me and Lydia are going to last. I don't want her to feel like she's stuck with me.

Thinking about it and running bother the pros and cons in my head, I let out a long sigh. "I couldn't tell you what I want Scott. This is all so new. It's almost harder than the whole dealing with you being a wolf thing. At least then, I didn't have a whole other person to worry about. It's like everything that happens, and every decision I make, is going to affect this kid for the rest of its life. I just don't want to screw it all up."

"I doubt you're going to screw anything up Stiles."

"Yeah? Because I feel like I'm already starting off bad. I don't know who I'm having this baby with. What if at the end of this, I want to be with one of them and they aren't the parent? Then what do I do? And I've got Allison's grandfather to worry about on top of that. Plus I spend at least seventy-five percent of my time running around with werewolves and putting myself in danger. I haven't finished school. I don't have a job. I just…I don't know what I'm doing."

Scott lays his stick down on the floor and gives me one of the sincerest looks I think I've ever seen on his face, "Nobody expects you to. We never know what we're doing, like _ever_, and somehow we always manage to pull through right? Just give it a little time and you'll figure it out dude."

I know he's trying to helpful, and honestly this is probably one of the single most reassuring things Scott has ever said to anybody in his entire life, but in the back of my mind I still feel like I'm already screwing this up somehow.

* * *

I stick around Scott's for a little while longer, letting him take my mind off things with stories about him and Allison and their latest escapades. Eventually though I get hungry and decide to make my way to the nearest fast food joint before I go home. I pull up and walk into the place, before wishing I had just taken the drive thru.

Inside, I get more stares and attention than I ever have in my entire life. Kids from school, and even some of their parents, all make sure to get a good look at me. Maybe under different circumstances I might be flattered, right now though, I'd rather just turn around and leave. Since my pride won't let me do that, I walk up to the counter and stare up at the menu for a few seconds.

"Hi," says the guy at the counter. I recognize him from our terrible football team but I don't remember his name. His nametag says Dean. "You're ugh…_Stiles_, right?"

He lingers over my name, making this weird face as it rolls off his tongue. A lot of people do that though, so I'm used to it by now. I'd much rather they make a face and call me Stiles that use my real first name. I just nod, my eyes still staring at the menu that I've probably read enough to have memorized by now.

"Cool. So what can I get for you?"

"I'll just take a large curly fry and a large root beer, thanks."

"You sure dude?" He raises an eyebrow and then stares right down at my stomach. In a confused state, I narrow my eyes back. "I'm just saying, rumor is you're eating for two now. I figured you'd be hungrier or something."

I can already feel my cheeks turning hot and red as all I can muster out is a, "O-oh."

"So it's true then? You're seriously having Lydia Martin's baby?"

I don't know what to say, but then I remember that I'm supposed to be convincing people that it is Lydia's baby so go ahead and confirm that with a quiet, "_Yeah_."

He looks me up and down, the edges of his lips turned downwards in judgment, and then shrugs, "Well, lucky you. I asked her on a date last year, wouldn't even give me the time of day. So you sure you don't want like a burger or something? It kind of looks like you could use it dude."

Eager to just end this conversation, I shake my head and hand him a ten dollar bill before sitting down in a booth by myself to wait. I hadn't imagined this is what things were going to be like. Just being in this restaurant is awkward, let alone that conversation. I'm sure by now the entire town knows and things are only going to get worse. Before I was nobody and I was fine with that. So what now, I get to spend the rest of my life as _Stiles_, _that guy who was lucky enough to get pregnant by Lydia Martin_? That isn't what I wanted either. I'm definitely not _lucky_. The more complicated this gets, the more I just wish I had been smart enough or had enough self-control to not get pregnant at all.

Standing there waiting for my food seems like it takes forever. I can hear the workers behind the counter and the people sitting down eating whispering about me as I stand there. I try to ignore them all, but it's hard to miss all of their sideways glances and stairs as I walk out.

I walk as fast as I can to my car, bag in hand, and just throw it onto the passenger's side seat after I slip in myself. I'm not even sure if I'm hungry anymore. I can't help wondering if this is how it's going to be from now on as I drive home. Am I about to be some sort of freak that everyone stares at and gossips about? I'm not even sure why they're so fascinated. Is it because I'm a pregnant teen or because I'm supposedly having a baby with Lydia or because I'm a boy or the sheriff's son or what? I'm not sure if any option is any better than any of the others. I'd rather just not be looked at or talked about at all.

* * *

By the time I get home and start to walk into the house, I realize that maybe I was being overdramatic. I'm hungry and hopefully all the ice in my drink hasn't melted and my fries haven't gone mushy and cold.

"Grabbing lunch?" I hear as I'm sticking my key inside the door. Who the hell…

I turn around, only to see Isaac standing behind me. I don't know where in the world he came from, but he's here now and I'm positive he plans on following me inside of my house.

"Please Isaac, I'm not really in the mood today."

"Yeah I can tell. I can pick up on things like that you know?"

I roll my eyes, pushing the door open and walking inside, with him trailing right behind me of course. "Well can you pick up on the fact that I wish you'd go home?" I mutter under my breath, though I'm sure he hears me by the expression on his face. Whether he's insulted or not, he doesn't leave.

I empty the contents of my bag onto the counter and grab some mayonnaise from the fridge. Isaac leans his elbow onto the counter, watching me as I dip my first fry into the jar I've twisted open. "So, what happened?" he says in an oddly whine-ish voice.

I glance towards him, my eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, obviously something's bothering you. What is it?"

While hanging out with wolves can be kind of cool sometimes, it's moments like this that I hate.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Why are you here anyway?"

"The usual," he shrugs, "Just checking up, making sure nothing terrible happens to you."

I shove a curly fry into my mouth and scowl, "Derek made you come over, didn't he?"

"Well sort of, but I don't mind. I kind of _want_ to do it. So, since I'm here are you going to tell me what's bugging you?"

I know he's not going to stop asking, or start leaving, anytime soon so I suck it up and answer him with a long sigh. "It was stupid. I went to get some fries and it sucked because everyone knows now. The guy at the counter tried to tell me I was lucky because I was having Lydia's baby and she turned him down or something; and everyone in the place was staring and whispering about me. I just felt…I don't know. I guess having a baby at sixteen isn't the greatest thing that could happen to somebody already, but they made me feel _ashamed_ I guess."

A low growl escapes Isaac's throat, but after a second he composes himself enough to turn towards me without a glare on his face. "That's not stupid," he states, "And it doesn't matter what anybody else thinks anyway right?"

Sheepishly I nod. He has a point, but as every teen knows, whether it matters or not, you always end up caring what people think about you.

"You know that none of us care right? Not me, or Erica, or Boyd. I know Scott and Allison don't, and even though he can be a jerk, Jackson isn't judging you either. If it makes you feel any better, I think Derek and Lydia are really excited."

"I might have felt better if you hadn't said Derek _and_ Lydia."

A slight blush comes over his face and he turns it away, "Oh…yeah, sorry. Maybe that didn't help."

I have to laugh a little just because he feels so bad. I know he was genuinely trying to help so I'm not that bothered. "No, it's fine, really. It's not your fault there's two of them anyway."

Isaac raises an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. He gives me this innocent yet confused look. It's almost kind of adorable but I have no idea why he's looking at me like that. "What do you mean, _it's not my fault_. You make it sound as if you did something wrong."

I open my mouth to respond but all that really comes out is, "Huh?" The question just really catches me off guard and I don't know how to reply.

He shrugs, "The way you said that…It just sounded…you know there's nothing wrong with it."

"With what?"

"With not knowing…who the other parent is. You shouldn't feel bad about it. It just happens sometimes. It doesn't make you a bad person or anything."

I start to feel my body tense and my heart beat fast at the change of subject. I don't know why, but this conversation is just making me nervous. It's almost too personal of a subject. I really don't know if I even want to talk about it. It's embarrassing and it just makes me feel gross. It really does make me feel kind of, _slutty_, I guess. I'm not even sure why I let it happen…but I did and I guess I'm really paying for it now.

At this point I can't even really look Isaac directly in his eyes, so I drop my face and stare down at my hands rubbing against my stomach instead. "I'd rather not…not talk about it, if you don't mind."

Instead of protesting, Isaac just nods and drops it. I appreciate it, a lot actually. I look around for anything that's going to get us off this subject as quickly as possible. "Are you hungry?" I ask, randomly. He looks a little caught off guard but then he nods.

"Ugh…sure I could eat."

"Good," I start searching through the fridge and cabinets, "'Cuz I'm hungry."

"Really, you just ate?" he says before earning a pretty evil glare from me and realizing his mistake. You should never question a pregnant person about their eating habits. It's just unfair. We're self-conscious enough as it is. "N-nevermind," he adds, and I give him a forgiving smile, "So, you need any help?"

* * *

Hanging out with Isaac is almost like a breath of fresh air honestly. After a while I forget that he's there to watch over me and we're just sort of hanging out. We eat and end up watching movies in the living room. It's relaxing and after we drop the whole baby conversation, he doesn't bring up the pregnancy again for the rest of the night. It's nice for that not to be the main topic of discussion for a little while.

Once my dad gets home, Isaac leaves and it's just me and him like it usually is. It's not really any different than any other day, but I can tell my dad is a little more on edge that usual and I know he's just worried about Grandpa Argent making his guest appearance later in the week.

I try not to bother him for the rest of the night. Sunday morning he tries to convince me to spend the day at Scott's again, but I'm not going to harass him daily. I convince my dad that I'll be fine and that it shouldn't be long before one of Derek's lackeys gets here to keep an eye on me anyway.

It isn't long at all.

Maybe twenty minutes after he leaves, Erica's knocking on my door, wearing sweats and rubbing tired looking eyes. "Hey," she says, just slipping past me and letting herself in. I don't see the point in arguing anymore.

I close the door behind her and walk into the living room where she's already sitting on the couch, resting her head on the arm rest. "Hey…I'm guessing you got woken up for this?"

She just nods. I feel kind of bad. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean everyone around me should have to adjust their lives.

"Sorry about that…you can go upstairs and sleep in my bed if you want. I'll be fine."

"No you won't," is the first thing she says. I don't understand why nobody trusts me to be alone. "Besides, I don't really mind. I'll be okay. Don't worry about me."

I decide not to argue and just settle on watching TV. The only times I get up are to use the bathroom, which I'm doing more and more, and eat, which I'm also doing more and more. They're both starting to get kind of irritating. Erica falls asleep after about ten or fifteen minutes of laying her head down and I don't bother to wake her. She actually stays asleep for about an hour or two until my doorbell rings. Suddenly she's shooting right up and a low growl is escaping from her throat.

I can't help but laugh a little as I reach out and ruffle her hair, "Who is it girl?"

She glares at me, clearly not appreciating my dog related humor, "It's _her_."

I don't bother asking who '_her_' is, because I've got a pretty good guess as to who it could be. Knowing that Lydia doesn't like to be kept waiting, I make my way off the couch as quickly as I can and go to answer the door.

"Hey Lydia…what ugh, brings you here?"

"Is that a serious question?"

I'm not sure whether I should answer yes or no. I thought it was a serious question when I asked it.

"Stiles, we're having a baby together. I think I should be allowed to check in on you from time to time." With that, she steps right past me, letting herself in. Does nobody understand the concept of being invited in before you walk into somebody's house?

The first thing she sees when she walks in is Erica sitting on my couch. I can feel the tension between them already. They're not exactly each other's biggest fans. "What is _she_ doing here?" Lydia asks, arms folded across her chest.

"We were um…studying," I lie. Lydia doesn't buy it for a second.

"Then why don't I see any books?"

I open my mouth but I can't think of a good reason for that. I just move my hands around, opening and closing my fists and trying to come up with something convincing. Before anything comes to mind, Erica answers for me.

She's rolling her eyes from the couch, "Calm down princess, it's not like I'm here to make a move on your boyfriend okay? In case you forgot, he is pregnant and I'm not really interested in raising somebody else's kid."

Lydia glowers, looking about ready to strangle Erica, and Erica is looking just about the same. Because I'm not one for confrontation, I step in-between them and hold my hands up. "M-maybe we should just take a second to calm down here…"

Lydia looks offended as she switches her glare towards me, "I am calm. I'm just curious as to why she's here with you, instead of with her head stuck up Derek's ass like it usually is!"

Now Erica's standing up, storming towards Lydia. The only thing that stops her from clawing Lydia to death is the fact that I'm standing between them.

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" she starts before throwing her hands up, "You know what? I don't have time for this."

Suddenly Erica's pushing past me and making her way towards the door. Before she opens it, she turns and shifts her gaze to me and then to Lydia. "If you're so curious, why don't you ask your boyfriend what I'm doing here?"

* * *

well i hope you enjoyed and r exctied for the next chp. plz leave a comment


End file.
